Amor en la red oneshot
by SwanCullenYo
Summary: Bella y Edward, se conocen atraves de internet. Mantienen una relacion de amistad y con el paso del tiempo...surge algo mas. Edward decide visitarla...¿que pasara entre ellos cuando se conozcan personalmente? ONE-SHOT APTA PARA TODOS LOS PUBLICOS BXE
1. Amor en la red  oneshot

**Holaaa! Jaja...ok...ahora me ha dado por los ONE-SHOT *giggles*, pero no me he olvidado de mi fic eh...sigo con el...lo que pasa es que a veces la mente trabaja a una velocidad que uff asusta. Bueno que aqui estoy con otra historia cortita.**

**A decir verdad...es diferente a lo que he escrito...este relato, esta basado en una experiencia personal...digamos que podemos llamarlo es autobiografica hehe. Siempre he tenido ilusion plasmar una experiencia que tuve hace unos años en una historia...y...AQUI ESTA! hahaha...Evidentemente no deja de ser un fic...pero en el fondo...lo que leais...ha pasado de verdad.**

**Creo...y no es porque este relatado bajo una experiencia...que es una historia realmente bonita. Una historia de amor, al fin y al cabo...bueno el comienzo de una historia haha. Me ha hecho recordar ciertas cosas atraves de este viaje tan especial. Y me ha emocionado, haberlo plasmado bajo mis personajes favoritos...Edward y Bella.**

**Es algo tan bonito...que he dicho...¡venga, compartelo! Y ala...aqui vengo con otro de mis oneshot hehe.**

**Debo reconocer, que ha sido un poco raro, en el sentido de que no contiene lemmon ni lenguaje subidito de tono..como acostumbro. No es que sea marrana...pero es que es la salsa de la vida haha, pero aqui no. He intentao ser cuidadosa...y reflejar sentimientos profundos. ( ojala lo haya hecho O.o ) :P.**

**Asi que...es APTA PARA TODAS LAS EDADES ;).**

**Recomiendo...( bueno ok no soy kien haha ) pero que os dejeis llevar por los personajes...que sintais o almenos intenteis hacerlo atraves de sus emociones...de sus sentimientos...creerme...es algo muy especial ;).**

**NO quiero enrollarme mas...si no vais a pensar...¡O.O que tia mas pesada ! haha...asi que...na...espero que os guste de verdad...**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A LA SRTA. MEYER...LA TRAMA...A SU AUTORA ;). QUEDA PROHIBIDO LA COPIA TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA SIN PERMISO DE SU LEGITIMA CREADORA.**

**Ala ahora si me voy ;;)**

**Muchos besos...y que lo disfruteis!**

***SwanCullenYo***

* * *

_Amor en la Red_

Viernes 23:00

Bella pov

Estaba en mi habitación, histérica por no saber que ponerme. Agg. Y todo por culpa de la demoniaca de mi mejor amiga Alice. Me había dejado no se cuanta ropa tendida en mi cama….a cual de todas mas provocativas. Suspiré.

Despues de unos minutos, me decidi por unos vaqueros ceñidos, a juego con una camiseta negra atada al cuello y unas botas de tacon medio.

Me fui a la ducha y cuando salí me vesti. Justamente me estaba poniendo mis botas cuando escuche un sonido característico e inmediatamente mi pulso se acelero.

Piii piiii piiii piiiii

Llegue corriendo hasta mi escritorio y alla en la pantalla de mi portátil, vi lo que había causado mi aceleramiento.

Alguien me había hablado en el msn. Pero no era cualquiera era…EL. Sonrei como una tonta y con torpeza me sente en mi silla. Le di clic a la ventanita amarilla para abrirla.

_***Bella* (L) R.P: ¡Hola! :D**_

_**Ed.1918: Hola pinky! :P ¿Cómo te ha ido el dia?**_

_***Bella* (L) R.P:Oh genial! Ya sabes ir al instituto, asistir a clases aburridas y después a casa a estudiar. Un dia genial :S…¿y tu? ¿Qué tal la uni?**_

_**Ed.1918: Bien, bueno rayado sinceramente. Eso de estar pendiente de números y balances buff…no es muy comico que digamos :S**_

_***Bella* (L) R.P: Ya me imagino :D**_

_**Ed.1918. Y que planes tienes…¿vas a salir esta noche?:O**_

_***Bella* (L) R.P:Jeje….si he quedado dentro de un rato con la loca de mi amiga Alice…ya sabes. Me llevara a uno de esos locales de moda y me intentara liarme con alguno hahahahaha**_

_**Ed.1918: Uhm…ten cuidado :S…..**_

_***Bella* (L) R.P: Oh! ¿ te molesta?:P**_

_**Ed.1918: No…bueno…no me hace mucha gracia..pero no soy quien..no se…simplemente ten cuidado. ¿tienes mi numero?**_

_***Bella* (L) R.P: Si…pero no creo que me lie con nadie…no me va eso…aquí te pillo aquí te mato ahhaha**_

_**Ed.1918: Buena chica :D:D:D**_

Rinng Ringgg Ringgg

_***Bella* (L) R.P: Espera mi móvil vibra**_

_**Ed.1918: Ok espero **_

Tome el móvil y le di a descolgar.

Si?- hable mientras no dejaba de ver la ventana de conversación que tenia enfrente. Cada vez que hablaba con el, siempre me ponía nerviosa y cierto hormigueo me invadía.

Aprecié, la foto que tenia como avatar. Era el, una foto en blanco y negro, y estilo antiguo. Era un as del photoshop. Me rei.

¿Bella?- oi la voz estridente de mi amiga- Oh Bella- que mal me sono eso- siento mucho pero no vamos a poder salir- su voz tenia un deje de tristeza

¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunte algo preocupada

-El tonto de mi hermano Emmet. Ha tenido un accidente y tenemos que llevarlo al hospital- me quede perpleja.

¿Pero esta bien? Que le ha pasado?-

-Una tontería Bells. Simplemente es idiota. Se ha pillado su colita con la cremallera de su pantalón y el tonto se ha tirado tan fuerte que se ha hecho sangrar- no se si quería reir o llorar. ¿de verdad que Emmet se había hecho eso? Solte una risilla, aunque la disimule con una tos algo falsa.

-Riete Bells. Es asi de idiota y ahora estamos de camino a urgencias- me tuve que morder el labio fuertemente para no descojonarme- losiento amiga. Otro dia salimos y te la devuelvo ok?

-Tranquila no te preocupes. Nos vemos Alice.

Y colgué y me quede con el móvil en la mano. ¡genial! Esto me daba oportunidad de pasar la noche hablando con ´´mi chico´´…Un momento...mi chico? Grrr.

Me fije en la pantalla y me di cuenta que estaba hablando con EL. Rapidamente deje mi móvil por ahí y empece a teclear.

_***Bella* (L) R.P.: Perdona ya estoy aqui :P**_

_**Ed.1918: Ok :D ¿ algún problema?:O**_

_***Bella: (L) R.P. : Pss…al final no salgo. Me ha llamado mi amiga para decirme que no podía :S**_

_**Ed: 1918: Oh…vaya losiento pinky.**_

_***Bella* (L) R.P. : Bueno asi me quedo aquí charlando contigo hehe…¿ no vas a salir no?:O**_

_**Ed. 1918: Uhm no….mi amigo el idiota, el que te hable…había quedado con su novia asi que no…paso psss**_

_***Bella* (L) R.P. : Genial! Hahaa...**_

Al final, nos tiramos hasta las 4 de la mañana hablando de tonterías. Bueno…conociéndonos aun mas. Hablamos de películas, de deportes de la vida….Cada dia me gustaba mas este chico y eso que simplemente lo conocía por foto.

Viviamos en diferentes partes del país. Yo en Forks un pueblecito perdido en el estado de Washington y el en la otra punta, en Chicago. ¿Cómo nos conocimos?

Sencillo…en un chat. Si ok…un dia desesperaba y aburrida decidi probar a ver. Me meti en una pagina llamada: ´´SOLO AMISTAD´´ y sin esperármelo….recibi su primer comentario. Y desde entonces hemos seguido hablando…de eso ya uff..creo que han pasado como 6 meses.

Y francamente….cada vez me sentía mas enganchada a el. Cuando iba al insti…no hacia mas que pensar en volver a casa y encender el PC. Si estaba en la cama, rodaba y rodaba pensando en el.

Mi amiga Alice me decía que estaba loca, por estar enamorada de alguien a quien no conozco. Pero…¿Qué sabra ella? Ella sale desde los 15 con Jasper, también del pueblo. Se que no me entiende y varias veces me ha advertido.

_-Igual es un psicópata Bella…ten cuidado. Esos tios que van asi de leales y d simpaticos son los peores_

_-Bella…estas tonta! NI si quiera lo conoces en persona…?como puedes saber que estas enamorada?_

Suspire. No me entendía. No podía evitarlo. Cada dia me gustaba mas y sentía la necesidad de…..conocerlo personalmente.

Dias después.

Me encontraba en mi ultima clase y estaba de los nervios . ¿Por qué? Facil. Hoy mi chico de la red, veía a Forks! Si….unos días antes estuvimos conversando…y me dijo que quería conocerme y que tenia ganas de venir a donde vivo simplemente para eso. En un principio temi…si temi por todas esas historias que oia…pero ¿de que podía temer? Hablabamos por msn, por móvil, por sms…..simplemente no debía tener miedo. Asique accedi.

Aproveche que el fin de semana mis padres se iban a Seattle a casa de mis tios para que viniera y se hospedara en mi casa….Ok…llamarme masoquista, irresponsable , loca….¡pero ya estaba hecho!

Y ahora me encontraba mirando al reloj cada dos por tres. No se lo había dicho a Alice porque sabia lo que me diría. En realidad nadie sabia.

Cuando sono el timbre, recogi mis cosas y Sali presurosa del aula. A lo lejos oi como me llamaban pero no hice ni caso.

Al llegar a mi coche, sentí que mis nervios volvieron a florecer. Si….cada minuto que pasaba…..

45 minutos después, estaba en la estación de autobuses de Port Angels. Mis manos sudaban, mi cuerpo temblaba…¿Cómo seria nuestro encuentro? Resultaria maravilloso? O seria un fracaso absoluto? ¿Me seguiría gustando? O por el contrario me llevaría una gran decepcion. Rapidamente borre esos pensamientos y suspire varias veces.

Mire al reloj. El autobús que venia de Seattle tenia que estar ya muy cerca.

Pasados unos minutos…un bus oscuro hizo acto de presencia y me tensé.

Lentamente fui viendo como iban bajando los pasajeros. Cada vez me sentía mas y mas frenética ante el hecho de conocer a ese adonis. Hasta que de repente, me quede congelada.

Bajando las escaleras, vi a un chico alto, joven de pelo broncíneo y rebelde. Su ropa era casual. Vaqueros, una camiseta de sport y una cazadora vaquera. Pero lo que mas me llamo su atención fue su rostro….Ouch! Era perfecto. Guapisimo…si tal como creía…pero en persona era mejor.

Me di cuenta, que me había visto y su rostro se ilumino con una de las sonrisas mas bonitas y frescas que me había encontrado en mi vida. Empece a hiperventilar de una manera…..uffff.

-Bella!- su voz…esa voz tan sexy y varonil. Parpadeé varias veces y sentí como unos brazos musculosos me sujetaban fuertemente. Por inercia, inhalé su dulce aroma, que me atravesó por todo mi cuerpo. Sonrei tontamente.

-Edward!- dije torpemente.

Cuando nos separamos, nuestras miradas se encontraron. Dios! Sus ojos eran hermosos…bueno el era hermoso de por si. Mucho mejor que en fotografía. ¡Joder! Ahora si que estaba perdida!

-No sabes las ganas que tenia de verte- asomo esa sonrisa que me hacia desfallecer- ¿Nos vamos o nos quedamos aquí?- vaciló.

Instantes después, ya nos encontrábamos en mi coche rumbo a Forks. Estabamos en silencio. No sabia que decir! Le miraba de soslayo y en su rostro seguía esa sonrisa fresca y genuina. Ufff….esto era mucho peor de lo que pensé.

Era viernes y ya había anochecido. Le acomode en una de las habitaciones de invitados. Bueno, en la única que había. Yo mientras baje a la cocina para hacer la cena. Estaba de los nervios !

De repente sentí su presencia…no se como, pero lo percibi. Me gire, y allí estaba, de pie, en el umbral de la puerta sonriéndome. Abri mi boca, como una lela.

-¿Vas hacer la cena?- me djo con tono de burla- creo que es mejor que salgamos por ahí no?- se metió sus manos a sus bolsillos. Joder que sexy y guapo es! Pensé.

-Uhm- nerviosa perdida- ¿te da miedo lo que prepare?-enarque una ceja

-No..pero me gustaría cenar por ahí….ya sabes..como una cita- sonrio. En ese momento mi cuerpo temblo de la emoción. ¡Una cita!

Media hora después, nos encontrábamos en la Bella Italia, un restaurante italiano, sentados al fondo, en una acogedora mesa. El ambiente era romantico. Perfecto.

-Realmente me has sorprendido Bella- hablo mientras yo intentaba fijarme en mi plato. Ok, era patético- Mirame por favor- susurró.

Timidamente, fui alzando mi vista hasta encontrarme con sus hermosos ojos verdes, dejándome eclipsada.

-Asi mejor- sonrio a la vez que tomaba mi mano. Instantáneamente, una sacudida me invadió por todo mi cuerpo. Zass.- No se como explicarlo pero- se inclino hacia mi, sintiendo su halo contra mi rostro, lo que me hizo paralizarme- me has hechizado, Isabella Swan- el tono de su voz era ronco y demasiado masculino y no se porque…pero me excito de sobremanera.

Por inercia, pegue mi pierna a la mesa, haciéndome daño. El se rio, y tomó mi mano para acariciarla…Oh dios mio!

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?- dijo solemnemente. Yo asentí automáticamente…en ese momento estaba….estaba…perdida.

Vi que se acerco peligrosamente a mi…lo que hizo que mi cuerpo se pusiera en estado de alerta. Lo mire fijamente, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Quiero besarte- susurro sensualmente- desde el momento que te vi, he sentido ese deseo de hacerlo- siguió con ese tono tan sexy…¿sexy? Ufff- creo…creo…- ¿estaba tartamudeando?- que me he sentido un flechazo contigo, Bella.

No pude evitar dar un respingo en la silla. ¿Estaba diciendo lo que estaba diciendo?...Un gemido salió desde lo mas hondo de mi ser.

Pero no pude decir nada o hacer algún movimiento, porque en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, note unos labios finos sobre los mios. ¡Me estaba besando! Me quede estatica…sin reaccionar, hasta que percibi sus movimientos contra mi boca….lo que hizo que me relajara ( no se como ) y entreabiera mis labios para dar paso a su lengua…..

Ya era domingo. Y el fin de semana se estaba acabando. Habia sido sin duda alguna…..los mejores días de mi vida, con diferencia.

Descubri a un Edward mucho mejor del que me había imaginado. Me hacia reir, me dejaba sin aliento cada vez que me robaba un beso o me acariciaba. Siempre teníamos tema de conversación, conectábamos hasta un punto inimaginable…realmente era mágico.

El ha sido tan dulce, tan cariñoso, tan…tan…EL! Sencillamente, y sin temor a equivocarme, me había enamorado realmente. Si…lo digo con todas las letras ME HABIA ENAMORADO COMPLETAMENTE E IRREMEDIABLEMENTE DE Edward Cullen.

Me mostro una faceta que no conocía. Era todo un caballero y me hizo gracia, ya que eso..en la actualidad no es que destilara mucho entre los hombres..y eso me sorprendió gratamente.

Pero lo mejor fue….el sábado por la noche. Para mi la noche mas mágica, maravillosa, fantástica…de toda mi existencia. Perdi mi virginidad. Si…eso que tanto temi que pasara cuando llegara…se esfumo nada mas estar con el.

Fue atento, amoroso, cariñoso, dulce….paciente conmigo. Anteriormente le comente que no lo era…pero era por miedo a que pensara que fuera una estrecha o algo asi. Me equivoque. Demostro todo lo contrario. Un ser único, una persona que me respeto y me hizo sentir la persona mas dichosa y tener mi primera vez, con la persona adecuada. Fue….PERFECTO.

Me hizo el amor con mucho cuidado, besando tiernamente cada rastro de mi cuerpo, como si fuera una vajilla de porcelana, a la vez que me susurraba palabras cariñosas. Tenia miedo…no voy a mentir, pero el encontrarme entre sus brazos, deseché todos esos fantasmas.

Fue un acto de descubrimiento…por ambos. Por mi, porque era mi primera vez, por el…porque de verdad sentía que hacia el amor y no tenia simplemente sexo. Eso me hizo saltar de alegría!

No lo hicimos una vez la noche pasada…si no que después de esa…vinieron mas, hasta que nos quedamos dormidos, extasiados. Yo, me sentía en una burbuja de felicidad. Le había entregado mi tesoro, a la persona que había hecho hacerme sentir la persona mas amada sobre la faz de la tierra.

Y estaba bien orgullosa de ello.

Suspire. Y borre momentáneamente esos pensamientos. Me encontraba en uno de los bancos de la estación de buses de Port Angeles, acompañando a Edward. Sentia un gran nudo en mi estomago y por momentos, tenia necesidad de llorar. Llorar, porque el se iba…porque no iba a estar a mi lado. Pero debía ser asi.

Cuando avisaron por el altavoz….ese nudo se agarroto aun mas y sentí una angustia terrible.

-Bueno señorita- me sonrio a la vez que me agarraba de la cintura y me estrechaba contra el- creo que es hora que tome el bus- vi atraves de su mirada, un eje de tristeza. Si…lo sabia..a mi me pasaba igual- Sabes?- susurró muy cerca de mi oído- este fin de semana jamás lo olvidare Bella. Nunca. Han sido dos días maravillosos lo mas felices. Siento que…- se calló- siento que esto…nos ha unido de alguna manera- se separó de mi, para mirarme intensamente- no quiero separarme de ti has convertido en una persona muy importante para mi. Quiero…- volvió a callarse- deseo, necesito….que sigamos juntos- dijo lentamente. Me quede estatica. Si…yo también quería…lo quería..lo necesitaba…me daba igual todo.- que me dices Bella…¿quieres ser mi novia?

Estuve a punto de gritar de emoción! SI…si….y mil veces Si, me grite internamente.

-Yo- me trabé- también quiero estar contigo- susurre, agachando mi mirada- nadie jamás, me ha hecho sentir tan especial como lo has hecho tu en estos dos días- sentí como mis mejillas ardían de calor

No pude decir nada mas, porque unos fuertes brazos me aprisionaron contra su pecho y mi boca choco contra la suya. Al principio era un beso suave, delicado, pero poco a poco se fue tornando en un beso apasionado, donde nos demostrábamos todo lo que estábamos empezando a sentir.

-Te prometo que en cuanto pueda volveré- me dijo mientras me acariciaba mi mejilla- tu…quiero que vengas también, pero ya iremos viendo- tomo mis manos y las beso con mucha ternura- de momento- alzo su vista para encontrarse con la mia, que en ese momento, ardían de agrias lagrimas- solo deseo una cosa Bella- susurró.

Junto su frente con la mia y cerró los ojos.

-Esperame por favor- dijo con desespero- quiero estar contigo, siempre siempre. Me has enamorado de manera irrefutable, por favor- volvió a susurrar con con un eje de temor- te quiero a ti…solo a ti ISABELLA.

Contuve mi aliento ante su declaración. Queria que lo esperaba….Y si…muy gustosa…lo esperare el tiempo que hiciera falta. Porque en ese momento, supe a ciencia cierta que EL….era el hombre de mi vida…mi amor…mi hombre…todo lo que siempre quise…lo era EL.

-Lo hare- le dije con convicción- te esperare Edward. Quiero estar contigo SIEMPRE…para SIEMPRE- no pude evitar que unas lagrimas rodaran por mis mejillas.

-Gracias- dijo con emoción- nunca te arrepentiras Bella…nunca.

Nos fundimos en otro beso mágico. Nuestros labios se unieron en un osculo apasionado y frenetico, donde nuestras lenguas se devoraban con ansias. Cuando nos separamos para tomar aire, nos quedamos en silencio. Simplemente nuestras miradas, se comunicaban solas.

-Cuando llegue te llamare…te llamare todos los días.- yo asentí.

Nos dimos un ultimo abrazo antes de que el se fuera al autobús.

Cuando lo vi subirse…no pude mas y me arranque en un mar de lagrimas, viendo como aquel hombre desaparecia de mi lado, después de unos días llenos de felicidad y dicha. Donde me adentro en el mundo del amor y de la pasión.

Corri con desesperación hacia mi casa, mientras mis lagrimas seguían y seguían inundándome mi rostro. No podía evitarlo. Mi corazón se estrujaba al sentir como su otra mitad…se había alejado.

Al llegar a casa, me recosté contra la puerta….suspirando varias veces…y de repente…volvi a llorar con amargura…pero a la vez, me sentía feliz de haber encontrado algo, que jamás pensé que lo haría.

EL AMOR.

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

PD: ME ENCANTARIA SABER VUESTRAS OPINIONES ;)...GRACIASSSS!

BESOTES


	2. ¡¡¡NOTA!

**HOLAAA!**

**UFFF NO PENSE QUE ESTE ONE-SHOT TENDRIA ACEPTACION HAHA. DE VERDAD CHICAS ME HABEIS ALEGRADO, ME HA EMOCIONADO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO TANTO. ES UNA ALEGRIA INMENSA *CRY***

**MUCHAS ME HABEIS PREGUNTADO, SUGERIDO, QUE LA CONTINUE, O QUE HAGA UN EPILOGO…UF…SINCERAMENTE NO TENIA ESA IDEA EN MENTE.**

**REFLEJÉ UN HECHO PUNTUAL DE MI VIDA Y COMO TAL, PLASME LO MAS EMOCIONANTE, DANDO VIDA A EDWARD Y A BELLA. PERO JAMAS CREI QUE GUSTARIA, EN SERIO! OMG! HAHA.**

**TENGO MIS DUDAS…NO CREAIS….LA HISTORIA EN LA QUE ME BASE, POR DESGRACIA NO ACABO BIEN AUNQUE SEGUIMOS TENIENDO CONTACTO. LA VIDA ES ASI…PERO JAMAS NUNCA EN LO QUE VIVA, BORRARE ESE MOMENTO COMO EL QUE EDWARD Y BELLA HAN VIVIDO ;).**

**POR LO TANTO…UHM…SI CONTINUO O HAGO UN EPILOGO….SERIA ENTONCES COMPLETAMENTE FICCION, CON ALGUN RASGO REAL, TAL VEZ. NO LO SE…ESTOY MUY MUY CONFUSA CHICAS!**

**Y COMO SE QUE SOIS MUY IMPORTANTES…OS HAGO UNA ENCUESTA!**

**_¿Qué DEBERIA HACER?_**

CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA ( FIC LARGO )

HACER EPILOGO

DEJARLO ASI

O HACER 4 0 5 CAPITULOS MAS

**PLEASE…ES MUY IMPORTANTE VUESTRA OPINION. HACERMELO SABER…Y EN BASE A LO QUE DIGAIS…DARE POR CERRADO ESTE ONE-SHOT O POR CONSIGUIENTE, CONTINUARLO.**

**¡ COMENTARRRR ¡!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO ;)**

**BESOTES**

*SwanCullenYo*


	3. Agradecimiento y decision: SI

**BUENASSSS :D:D**

OMG! GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS…..Y MILLONES DE GRACIAS! JAMAS PENSE LOS REVIEWS QUE IBA A RECIBIR. DE VERDAD CHICAS ME HABEIS ALEGRADOOO! HAHA.

SI ANTES ESTABA INDECISA, SI YA TENIA EN MI MENTE NO SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA….AHORA ME HABEIS RESQUEBRAJADO POR COMPLETO ;) EN EL BUEN SENTIDO.

ASI QUE HE TOMADO UNA DECISION….¡SIII!

POR LO QUE HE LEIDO, LA MAYORIA X NO DECIR POR UNANIMIDAD, QUEREIS QUE LA SIGA, XO QUE SEA CORTA…OK! EL PUEBLO DECIDEEE! *dancing*

ENTONCES….PENSANDO PENSANDO….NO VA A CONTENER MAS DE 10 CAPITULOS…NO SE EXACTAMENTE XO DE AHÍ NO PASARA.¡BIEN!.

OTRA COSA…EVIDENTEMENTE SI ME CEÑIRIA A ´´MI´´ HISTORIA….NO ACABARIA BIEN…PEROOOO…COMO ESO NO ES LO QUE QUEREMOS ¿VERDAD? HAHA….PUES HABRA QUE DARLES UN FINAL DIGNO A EDWARD Y A BELLA. YEAH :D

MI INTENCION ES…APARTE DE MOSTRAR UNA BONITA HISTORIA ES DAR UNA ESPERANZA….SABREIS EL QUE Y PORQUE…DE MOMENTO NO DIGO MAS JIJI.

POR ULTIMO…..SIENTO NO PODER RESPONDER A TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HABEIS MANDADO…SORRY…PERO ME HE SENTIDO TAN DICHOSA, TAN FELIZ…QUE UFFF….NO ME LO ESPERABA! ASI QUE….CON TODO MI CORAZON OS DOY MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR HABERLO SIQUIERA LEIDO Y POR SUPUESTO COMENTARME VUESTRAS IMPRESIONES. ES AGRADABLE COMPARTIR UNA COSA DETERMINADA DE TU VIDA CON LOS DEMAS, Y SENTIRSE SATISFECHO.

**¡ !**

NO QUIERO ENROLLARME MAS….PERO….AHORA TENGO QUE PREPARAR LOS CAPITULOS…¿EL PRIMERO? UHM…..ESPERO COLGARLO MUY MUY MUY PRONTO…SOLO OS PIDO UNA COSILLA …..SER PACIENTES PLEASE! LLEGARA….PRONTO! ;).

ASI QUE….ME DESPIDO CON UNA ALEGRIA INMENSA Y DAROS UN FUERTE ABRAZO A TODAS!;)

BESOTESSSS

NOS VEMOS….EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO HEHE.

*SwanCullenYo*


	4. Cap1 Conociendo a los suegros

**Buenassss chikisssss ! :D:D:D**

**¿como estamos? hehe. Ya veis...ya me puesto manos a la obra y aqui os traigo el primer capitulo ;). Recien sacado del horno...para vosotras! Lo primero de todo es volver a daros las GRACIAS por vuestros reviews, por poner esta historia en alerta e incluso por poner *swancullenyo* en alerta tambien. No sabeis lo que me emociona y me alegra...*happy*.**

**Tengo varias cosas que comentar...asi que alla va ;).**

**Lo primero es que entendais...que esta historia esta BASADA EN UN HECHO REAL, pero como buena ficcion que es tambien hay partes, por decirlo de alguna manera, decoradas. Evidentemente no voy a poner todo real haha...no tendria sentido.**

**Espero y deseo reflejar las emociones bajo el punto de vista de Bella, cuanto a la relacion con Edward, lo mas fiel que me sea posible. Y me alegraria saber, que emociona y guste tanto como me esta pasando al relatarlo en esta historia.**

**Otro punto que quiero comentar...insisto no van a ser muchos capis, 10 como mucho y SI HABRA FINAL FELIZ, os lo aseguro hehe;). **

**Y bueno, esto es una anecdota pero que me resulta curiosa hahaha...el Edward por el que estoy representando aqui en la vida real se llama...EDWARD! si si como leeis hahah...¿ verdad que es casualidad? Pues asi es...se llama asi. Es una tonteria, pero queria compartirlo con todas vosotras, que me habeis apoyado y animado a seguir este ONE-SHOT. Y no...yo no me llamo ISABELLA hahaha...¿ hubiera estado bien verdad? :P.**

**En fin, que no me enrollo mas...aqui os dejo el primer capitulo. Deseo y espero que os guste ;) NO quiero decepcionar...si es asi...hacermelo saber pleasee jiji.**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A LA SRTA. MEYER Y LA TRAMA...A SU AUTORA ( BASADO EN UN HECHO REAL). PROHIBIDO TAJANTEMENTE LA COPIA TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**

**Muchos besotes! ;)**

***SwanCullenYo***

**

* * *

**

Me encantaria que escucheis esta preciosa cancion mientras leeis este capitulo...en realidad, creo que seria la ´´banda sonora´´ perfecta para esta historia haha. **My heart will go on ( Celine Dion )**

PD:Personalmente, me dice mucho ;) que lo disfruteis

**

* * *

Amor en la red**

Capitulo 1 : Conociendo a los suegros

**Bella POV**

Habian pasado ya dos semanas desde que vi partir a Edward. En este tiempo, mi amor por el aun fue creciendo mas si cabe. Todos los días hablábamos, via msn, mensajes al móvil o teléfono.

Yo le contaba mi dia a dia en el instituto con la loca de mi amiga Alice y el me relataba sus agobios en la universidad. No se si lo dije, pero el es 1 año mas mayor que yo, y empezó este año su carrera universitaria. Por el contrario, a mi me quedaba solo uno.

Era feliz, muy feliz. Por primera vez en mi vida, sentía que algo en esta existencia tenia sentido. Gracias a el, descubri el sentirse deseada, querida, amada, respetada y por ello, cada mañana al levantarme mi primer pensamiento era EL. Y cada noche al acostarme y antes de caer en el sueño de morfeo, mi ultima cavilación era simplemente EL.

Y toda esta felicidad que me causaba llevo a que a la atolondrada madre que tengo, empezara a sospechar. Me miraba de manera….burlona o me hacia algún comentario sarcástico. Intentaba darle esquina no entrando en sus pensamientos…a saber que tendría en su mente.

Una tarde llegue mas temprano de lo habitual a casa y cuando me iba acercando al salón, descubri una conversación bastante interesante.

_-Me parece que la niña se nos ha enamorado- oi como le decía mi madre a mi padre. Me quede sorprendida, e intentando no hacer ruido, me acerque mas._

_-¿En serio?´- la voz de mi padre denotaba sorpresa_

_-Asi es. ¿No la ves mas…risueña…mas feliz Charlie?_

_-Oh…es cierto. Pero tu crees que un chico tiene que ver?_

_-Estoy completamente segura. Aparte, cuando suena el teléfono, ella rápidamente avisa que es para ella, luego cuando entro a la habitación y apaga el monitor del ordenador….pero sobretodo es esa mirada que lleva…tan clara tan radiante Charlie. Si, definitivamente nuestra niña se nos ha enamorado._

Me quede en estado catatónico. Que razón tiene cuando dicen que las madres tienen un sexto sentido. Yo no le había dado a entender nada a mi madre, o almenos intencionadamente. Pero ahí estaba ella, sacando conclusiones correctas. ¡Argg!

Lo peor fue un dia cuando me arrastro hasta el salón y me empezó a acribillar a preguntas. Que si era guapo, que como se llamaba, que donde estudiaba….uff…un interrogatorio de tercer grado. Al fin, le confirme, que si estaba saliendo con un chico, que me encantaba, que era feliz y que…era de Chicago. Su rostro se tornó con gesto contrariado, por la inmensa distancia que nos separaba. Y preocupada, me dijo que si estaba segura…todo ese rollo.

Pero lo estaba! Lo quería, lo amaba por encima de cualquier cosa, y asi se lo hice saber. Al menos se quedo mas tranquila y cuando corria a por el teléfono, me miraba y me guiñaba un ojo. Mi padre, simplemente me comento que si era feliz, que el lo era.

Ya era viernes y al regresar de clases y comer, me fui a mi habitación, ansiosa por conectarme al msn. Tire mi mochila a la cama y me dirigi a mi escritorio. Me sente y encendí mi portátil.

Me conecte al msn y ahí estaba mi lindo novio conectado. No evite que me asomara una sonrisa radiante.

Ed.1918: Hola cari! (K)

*Bella* (L) E.C: Wenass xiquitin! ¿Qué tal la uni? :P

Ed.1918: Oh aburrido. No sabes que tostón. Encima el profe de economía nos ha mandado una mierda de trabajo uggg :

*Bella* (L) E.C: Vaya….:S yo en clases ya sabes…igual que siempre. Con Alice y sus locuras *risa* pero bien. Aunque no dejo de pensar en ti *rubor*

Ed:1918: Eso espero eee :P. Sabes he pensado en una cosa.

*Bella* (L) E.C: el que?

Ed.1918: Uhmm..me gustaría que vinieras a Chicago. No sabes las ganas que tengo de verte y estar contigo Bells. Te extraño a cada momento, te añoro a cada instante…si hasta sueño contigo! *rubor* Vente por favor.

*Bella* (L) E.C: Uh….¿de verdad quieres que vaya?- no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa ante la perspectiva de volver a verlo.

Ed.1918: Por supuesto! Como te dicho cielo, quiero estar contigo, enseñarte Chicago, sus grandes calles, sus parques…todo! Ya van dos semanas y uff…cada vez tengo mas ansias de ti :P *alzamientos de cejas*

*Bella* (L) E.C: Oisss….eso suena muy bien :D. Si me gustaría ir..pero primero se lo tengo que decir a mis padres, como comprenderas.

Ed.1918: Diselo…ahora!

Me eche a reir ante su determinación. Le dije que me esperara y que en un momento volveria para decirle lo que me habían comentado mis padres. Estaba feliz pero nerviosa, ya que necesitaba volverlo a ver fuera como fuera.

Fui al salón y alla estaban ellos. Tome aire varias veces y di un paso. MI madre se voltero y me sonrio. Yo le devolví la sonrisa y me sente al lado de ellos.

Mi padre miraba todo concentrado al canal de televisión mientras que la loca de Reneé, me sonreía como si me estuviera adivinando mis pensamientos.

-Esto, papas, quiero comentarles algo- me frote las manos síntoma de mi nerviosismo.

Inmediatamente, los ojos de mi padre se posaron en los mios y me sonrio.

-¿Qué pasa hija?- vi a mi madre acomodándose en el sofá

-Esto…acabo de hablar con Edward- mire al suelo. No sabia como enfrentarme a ellos. Suena ridículo puesto que estaban al tanto de mi relación pero….eran mis padres.

- Ah que bien- solto mi padre- que tal esta?

-Bien bien….es que…- me quede callada. Seguia sin mirarles. No podía.

-Oh- alce mi vista cuado oi unas palmadas. Mi madre, suspire- No me digas que viene Edward!- chillo emocionada- Charlie que vamos a conocer al novio de nuestra hija.

-¿En serio cariño? ¿Viene Edward?-

-Uhm no es eso..es que quiero ir a Chicago- murmure vergonzosamente.

Un silencio se acomodo entre nosotros. Maldije para mis adentros. Si ya sabia yo que no me iban a dejar ir…si lo sabia. Se han enfadado, estoy completamente segura.

-Vaya…bueno eso esta bien hija- respondió mi madre- pero como comprenderas, antes de que vayas alla, nos gustaría conocer al chico- me guiño un ojo.

-Eso es cielo. No tenemos problemas de que vayas alla, pero lo primero es….

-Oh..claro comprendo papa…peros si el viene primero- dije cuidadosamente- podre ir luego alla?- enarque una ceja. Para mis adentros rece para que dijeran si.

-Claro nena! Comprendemos que es difícil una relación a distancia..y si no se pone fácil….- sonrio mi madre.

Oh dios…oh dios…no me lo podía creer! Me estaban diciendo que si, que podía ir, aunque tuviera que venir primero el. No me lo podía creer…esto era…ALUCINANTE.

Pegue un fuerte chillido de la emoción. No podía contenerme. En esos instantes era realmente feliz…iba a volver a ver a Edward! Les abrace calusoramente, y dándoles besos y diciéndoles que eran los mejores papas del mundo.

Subi frenetica a mi habitación y cuando vi la ventanita del msn d mi novio, como desconectado, me decepcione. Pero como si me estuviera viendo, mi móvil empezó a sonar…era el.

Lo cogi presurosa y solo le dije que si que si que podía ir, pero que antes tenia que venir el. Todo lo dije atropelladamente, pero es que estaba demasiado emocionada. El al principio estaba contrariado, pero después, me comento, que si tenia que ir el para que mis padres lo conocieran y luego iria yo, que lo haría sin dudar.

**Una semana después.**

Estaba en la estación de buses de Port Angels, esperando al ansiado autobús que traia a mi adorado novio. Desde primera hora d la mañana me mando un mensaje contándome que ya estaba en el avión rumbo a Seattle. Me sentí desfallecer cuando iba camino a mis clases.

Y ahora me encontraba sentada en un banco esperando. Tan distraída estaba en mis pensamientos, que me asuste cuando dos manos me taparon mis ojos. Al principio intente quitarlas, pero cuando oli su aroma….grite!

Me di la vuelta y allí estaba. Con esa sonrisa torcida que solo emanaba de su ser. Esos ojos verdes que me derretían completamente. Nos abrazamos fuertemente, como si nos fuera la vida en ello. Al separarnos, nos miramos intensamente para luego fundirnos en un largo y apasionado beso.

No nos dejábamos de besar y acariciar con emoción y diciéndonos palabras de amor. Te quiero, te amo, te he hechado de menos…etc..etc.

Cuando ya íbamos camino de mi coche y con nuestras manos agarradas, me dio un fuerte tiron hasta detrás de una puerta. Yo no sabia que estaba haciendo asi que le pregunte.

-¿Qué haces Edward?- lo vi como bajaba la cremallera de su maleta y sacaba una bolsa

-Bueno, antes de nada, quería darte eso- me sonrió y me entrego esa bolsa pequeña. No sabia que decir. Me quede muda.

-¿Me has comprado algo?- enarque una ceja, mientras sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba.

-Si nada, un detallito sin importancia- me acerco mas contra el. Sentia que iba a desfallecer- Abrelo- me susurró.

Como pude, ya que mis manos eran como flanes, saque de la bolsa, un estuche negro de terciopelo, alargado. Ahogue un suspiro…no podía ser. Lo abri torpemente y lo que vieron mis ojos me dejo sin aliento.

Era una cadenita plateada. En ella constaba un corazón….con una descripción. I LOVE U. Unas lagrimas me empezaron a brotar de mis ojos derramándose por mis mejillas. Esto era lo mas bonito que me habían regalado en toda mi vida.

-Edward- gimoteé-esto es…es…-hipe- precioso! Te ha debido cos- pero sentí como sus dedos me callaban. Alce mi vista para encontrarme con su miraba brillante e intensa.

-No digas nada Bells ¿ te gusta?- tomo la cadenita y me la puso. Rozando sus delicados dedos por mi cuello, consiguiendo que me estremeciera.

-Me encanta!- grite emocionada. Me abalance contra el, besándolo con todos mis sentimientoa. Fue un beso apasionado, donde nos dijimos lo mucho que nos queríamos.

**Por la noche.**

Estabamos los cuatro en el salón, compartiendo una agradable cena. He decir, que el encuentro entre mi novio y mis padres fue genial. MI madre enseguida lo acogió como un hijo mas y a mi pade le cayó estupendamente, para orgullo mio.

Despues llevamos su maleta a la habitación de huéspedes y nos dejaron privacidad. Nada mas que cerraron la puerta, corrimos a abrazarnos y a besarnos desenfrenadamente. Esto era lo que quería…era lo que necesitaba. Sentir su protección, sus besos, sus caricias, su todo.

Y ahora en la cena, hablábamos de todo y riéndonos. Mis padres, como no, le empezaron a contar anécdotas mias de pequeña, lo que hacia que me pusiera mas colorada que un tomate. Y claro, como el es tan guason…no hacia mas que tomarme el pelo.

-¿Entonces que carrera estas haciendo Edward?- pregunto mi padre mientras pelaba una manzana.

-He empezado Administracción y Dirección de Empresas. Es algo que siempre he querido hacer, asi que, me gusta- se rio. Lo mire con satisfacción, porque sabia que se convertiría algún dia en un gran empresario. Tenia la certeza, ya que siempre me hablaba de sus ambiciones de montar una y era realmente bueno en sus ideas.

-Eso esta genial hijo- dijo emocionada mi madre- Bella, ha tenido varias crisis, a lo que se refiere a estudiar una carrera- se rio

-¿En serio?- me miro mi novio y yo me encogi de hombros- no me habías dicho nada- sorprendido, volvió a mirar a mi madre

-Si ahora quiere estudiar…¿literatura?- enarco una ceja mi madre y yo bufe. No les hacia mucha gracia, mas que nada porque decían que no tenia muchas salidas.

-Lo que quiere es ser una escritora- saltó mi padre, mientras se metia un trozo de manzana y masticaba- quiere hace..umb bsst seller- oh dios, cuando se ponía asi mi padre, era para darle.¿como se le ocurria hablar con la comida en la boca? Me avergoncé.

-Papa!- le recrimine- traga antes de hablar por favor.

-Jaja, Bells- sentí como me tomaba de la mano. Mire de soslayo a mi madre, que se reia- Dejalo al hombre, no pasa nada.

Despues, de que Edward, todo un caballero ayudara a mi madre a recoger todo y llevarlo a la cocina, nos sentamos en el sofá y luego mi madre saco unos cafes.

Seguimos manteniendo una distendida conversación en donde las bromas y las risas, eran los protagonistas.

Cuando ya se hizo tarde, cada uno se fue a su habitación.

Tenia la necesidad de irme a la habitación de el, pero tenia miedo. ¿y si me viera mi padre o mi madre? En esas estaba cuando note como vibraba mi móvil. Lo tome y vi que era un mensaje.

_Vente a mi habitación. Tengo ganas de estar contigo. Te amo. E._

Mi corazón empezó a palpitar frenéticamente. Me mire al espejo y comprobé que estaba presentable. Asi que con mucho cuidado, abri la puerta, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando sali al pasillo, fui caminando a hurtadillas, como si fuera un ladron de guante blanco. Me rei para mi misma.

Al llegar a la puerta que daba entrada a mi paraíso personal, tome el pomo y con excesiva lentitud, fui abriendo la puerta. Al cerrarla, suspire. Habia llegado y mis padres no se habían enterado.

-Ya era hora- me sobresalte al escuchar su aterciopelada voz. Me gire, y ahí encima de la cama con solo una camiseta y unos shorts se encontraba el. Estaba irremediablemente sexy.

-Lo siento, pero intentaba no hacer ruido, ¿sabes?- dije irónicamente. Avance hasta llegar a la cama y rápidamente el me tomo y me estrecho contra el. Senti que me daba suaves besitos en mi cabeza. En ese momento me sentía en la gloria. Estaba entre sus brazos, y era tan reconfortante…tan placentero….

-No sabes lo que he echado de menos tenerte asi, conmigo- murmuro- cada noche soñaba con esto Bells.

-Y yo- me aferré mas a su cuerpo mientras seguíamos abrazados- ahora me siento como en una nube. Hay momentos, que me parece increíble que estes aquí- sonreí.

-Lo se, me pasa lo mismo. Pero estoy aquí Bells. No es ningún sueño- note como una de sus manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda, lo que estaba haciendo que mi cuerpo, empezara a reaccionar.

De repente, sentí una necesidad imperiosa de que me tocara mas y mas…de tocarle yo su sedosa piel, su fibrado torso….uhm…un calor sacudió mi bajo vientre.

-Me encanta que me acaricies- susurre- no sabes el efecto que causas en mi.

En un tris…me vi contra el colchon y el encima mio, mirándome intensamente. Trague saliva. Notaba como mi pulso se acelero de inmediato ante la proximidad de su cuerpo contra el mio.

-Y no sabes lo que tu haces al mio nada mas verte- me dijo con voz ronca- tu haces despertar a la bestia que llevo dentro Bells. Te necesito como nunca antes había necesitado a nadie.- alzo su mano para acariciarme mi mejilla, bajando hasta posarla en mis labios que se entreabieron- me encanta el tacto de tu piel, de tus labio...-se fue acercando hasta que me beso.

Fue un beso delicado y lento, pero la excitación que estábamos empezando a sentir en ess momento hizo acto de presencia, y nuestras lenguas empezaron a debatir en una cruel batalla.

A la mañana siguiente.

Me desperté cuando los rayos de sol inundaban la habitación. Abri y cerre los ojos repetidamente hasta que me di cuenta de donde me encontraba. Para mi regocijo, sentí una alegría inmensa, al recordar lo que paso la noche anterior en esa cama.

Sencillamente fue sublime, inigualable, fantástico…genial! Sonrei como tonta. Pero lo que hicimos, fue un acto maravilloso, lleno de deseo, de amor, de pasión de dos personas que se lo dicen todo, simplemente fundiéndose con sus cuerpos. Fue algo, que nunca pensé que me ocurriría, pero aquí estoy….al lado de la persona mas maravillosa que había sobre la faz de la tierra. Edward.

Me gire y lo vi durmiendo como un angelito. No pude evitar reirme, porque de angelito tenia bien poco, aunque ahora pareciera eso. Era una fiera, pero a la vez como un lindo gatito. Un estremecimiento me invadió por toda la espina dorsal al recordar las maravillosas sensaciones que me hizo sentir mi novio.

Tan metida estaba en mis pensamiento que no me di cuenta que unos fuertes brazos me estrecharon contra su cuerpo.

-Buenos días, fierecilla- sentí su aliento contra mi cuello lo que hizo que me pusiera excitable.

-Buenos días tigre- me rei ante el apodo que le había puesto- ¿Cómo has dormido?- me gire entre sus brazos, quedándonos frente a frente.

-De maravilla- sonrio- he dormido como un bebe, feliz, calmado, satisfecho- alzando las cejas, lo que hizo que me carcajeara- Bella, gracias por todo- dijo con voz solemne- jamás pensé sentir lo que estoy sintiendo ahora contigo- me tomo la cara y me beso con ternura.

-Yo tampoco Edward. Tu me has hecho descubrir cosas que me eran impensables- lo miraba fijamente a esos ojos verdes que me eclipsaban.

-Y hoy que vamos hacer?- me estrecho aun mas y el hundió su rostro en mi cuello. Yo por la contra, agarre fuertemente sus manos que se habían posado en mi cintura.

-Uhm…¿Qué tal un recorrido por Port Angels?

**Domingo**

Y el maldito domingo llego. Mientras veía como Edward hacia su maleta, no evite sentirme vez. Se iba mi amor, mi vida, mi existencia y me quedaría sola, sin sus besos, sin sus abrazos sin sus caricias…sin su cuerpo.

Mi madre me intentaba distraer para que no me pusiera triste por la marcha de Edward, pero era inevitable. Con el se iba un trozito de mi corazón y eso me hacia sentir mal. Sabia que tenia que ser asi, pero cada vez, sentía que era mas difícil separarme de su lado. Y eso que la semana siguiente, yo me iba a Chicago pero era una angustia terrible.

Una vez que Edward dejo su maleta en el coche de mi padre, se acerco hasta mi madre y se abrazaron. Mi estomago se contrajo al ver esa escena.

-Muchas gracias por todo Reneé. Me he sentido como en casa- dijo mi novio con agradecimiento- de verdad, ha sido un fin de semana maravilloso. Gracias

-De nada Edward- sonrio- eres el novio de mi hija. Y ya hemos visto que eres un chico estupendo. Sabes que aquí siempre vas a tener una casa eh- le señalo con el dedo.

Ambos se rieron e igual que yo. Aunque me estuviera muriendo de tristeza por dentro, me alegraba ver lo bien que había causado mi novio a mis padres.

-Tranquila hija, la semana que viene volveras a verle- escuche a mi padre- es difícil, pero eso ya lo sabíais cuando decidieron mantener una relación- alce mi vista para mirarlo y sonreí débilmente.

-Lo se papa- intente luchar porque mis lagrimas no salieran.

45 minutos después.

Mi padre ayudo a sacar la maleta y se despidió de Edward con un fuerte abrazo. Luego, nos encaminamos hasta el hall de la estación donde nos sentamos para esperar.

Manteniamos nuestras manos entrelazadas y de vez en cuando nos mirábamos y nos sonreíamos. Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, suspirando.

-No me marchado y ya tengo ganas de volver a estar contigo- yo miraba como nuestros dedos se acariciaban y asentí- lo bueno es que solo nos queda esperar una semana para estar juntos.

-Menos mal- dije sin emoción alguna- se me va hacer cuesta arriba estos días eh- alce mi vista para encontrarme con esa mirada intensa

-Lo se cariño. Pero mira…vamos hablar todos los días y ya veras como en nada, estaras subiéndote al avión- me acaricio mi mejilla mientras se inclinaba para besarme- te amo- susurro.

-Y yo ti- me apretuje mas contra el intentando disfrutar los últimos instantes que me quedaba para estar con el….hasta la semana que viene.

Habia sido un fin de semana maravilloso. Mejor que el otro diaria yo. Cuando fuimos el dia anterior a PortAngels fue un dia fantástico. Estuvimos paseando por las grandes calles, entrando a las tiendas, tomando unos deliciosos cafes en el starbbucks. Nuestras manos siempre iban entrelazadas o si no íbamos abrazados, de vez en cuando nos parábamos y nos besábamos con pasión.

Comimos en un restaurante italiano donde me sorprendió lo experto que era Edward sobre ese tipo de comida. Despues nos fuimos a un céntrico parque donde nos sentamos en el césped. Se apoyo contra un árbol y yo lo hice entre sus piernas, rodeándome con sus brazos.

Hablamos de todo y de nada y por supuesto, no dejábamos de mostrarnos nuestro afecto mutuo.

Ya por la tarde, decidimos irnos a Forks porque había quedado con Alice y su novio Jasper en un pub.

Al llegar los presente y rápidamente congeniaron y pasamos una noche estupenda con mis amigos.

Cuando llegamos a casa, me sorprendió que Edward, no se fuera a su habitación si no a la mia, aunque me encanto. Alli dimos rienda suelta a nuestros instinstos mas básicos. Besos, caricias, dos cuerpos sudorosos…..una delicia.

Y asi….ahora, me encontraba a punto de despedirlo….aunque me ponía triste, sentía una emoción infinita de haber pasado estos días tan memorables con el.

Puedo decir con toda seguridad, que Edward…es el hombre de mi vida!


	5. Cap2 Chicago

**Buenas! Siento muchisimo el retraso, pero he tenido varios problemas. Para empezar, he tenido que reescribir este capitulo desde el principio ya que no se me guardo bien :S...( ok, fue un fallo mio ) y por unas cosas y por otras no he podido hacerlo hasta ahora. Lo lamento de verdad. Por otro lado, he tenido problemas personales y me ha sido imposible ponerme con esta historia. Dicho esto y disculpandome por mi tardanza...aqui os dejo el capitulo dos y PENULTIMO. **

**En un principio iba hacerlo 4 o 5 capitulos, pero personalmente y como sabeis esta basado en hechos reales, no quiero desgastar la historia, asi que habra otro mas y alomejor un epilogo, pero ya vere a ver.**

**Quiero agradecer a los reviews, a las alertas y a poner la historia como favorita. Sonará a tópico pero eso anima mucho a la hora de escribir y subir, gracias de verdad.**

**PD: Para gustos los colores, lo se, y se que esta historia no gustara a gente sea por lo que sea, me parece bien. Simplemente tanto yo como la gente que escribimos lo hacemos para pasar el rato( personalmente me relaja escribir ) y que la gente se distraiga. Y si no escribo bien, psss...mi aspiracion no es ganar el premio Planeta jajaja. Es un divertimento asi de simple. Por cierto, sera una tonteria pero, le doy el mismo valor a 1 review a 1 alerta o a poner la historia cmo favorita que a 100 reviews que a 100 alertas o poner 100 veces la historia como favorita. He dicho ;)**

***Con respecto a este capitulo, me ha salido algo mas corto, losiento de veras. SImplemente deseo que almenos os guste ;).**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A LA SRITA MEYER. SU HISTORIA O TRAMA, ES DE USO EXCLUSIVO DE SU AUTORA. QUEDA PROHIBIDO LA COPIA TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA SIN SU CONSENTIMIENTO.**

***SwanCullenYo***

**BESOS Xd**

**

* * *

**

Amor en la red

Capitulo 2: Chicago

Edward Pov

Una semana, había pasado casi una semana desde que la vi por ultima vez. Bueno exactamente 4 dias pero esos días se me han hecho eternos. Y eso que todos los días nos llamábamos por teléfono o nos conectábamos via msn, pero no era lo mismo.

Y hoy jueves noche, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios , intentando ordenar mi habitación, por orden expreso de mi madre. Mi familia , pensé.

Al principio estaban algo sorprendidos por todo este tema pero ahora, desde que les dije que Bella venia, estaban realmente entusiasmados. MI madre, Esme no hace mas que decirme lo guapa que es ( vale, le enseñe varias fotos de mi novia ), que se le ve buena persona y patatin y patatan, suspire. Luego el gran Carlisle , osea mi padre.

Un dia me llamó un momento y me llevo al salón y muy serio me dijo:

´´-Hijo, ¿sabeis lo que estais haciendo?- puso sus manos en mis hombros y me miró fijamente- sois muy jóvenes

-Papa, lo sabemos- le rebatí- pero nos queremos y mucho y vamos hacer lo que sea por estar juntos- lo dije con rotundidad.

No me dijo nada mas y me abrazó. Muchas veces mi padre no dice con palabras si no que demuestra con hechos.

Hice una mueca al recordar cuando se lo comente al tonto de mi hermano Emmet. Me empezó a hacer un interrogatorio, como si fuera la Gestapo. Que años tiene, que estudia, si tiene hermanos, si sus padres trabajan que si ella es morena o rubia ( había visto una foto de Bella, rodé los ojos ) etc etc….para después darme un abrazo ojo como los que solia dar y una fuerte hostia en mi espalda. Me miro y me sonrio pícaramente. Bufe.

Deje de recordar cuando oi la voz atronadora de mi hermano, avisándome de que la cena estaba lista. Baje a la cocina y ya estaban sentados.

-Bueno hijo- hablo mi madre mientras repartía la cena en los platos- mañana viene Bella ¿has ordenado todo?-enarcó una ceja

-Eso hermano- vi como el idiota se reia, ( a ver lo que va a soltar )- guardaste la playboy?- alzando las cejas.

Maldije para mis adentros y lo mire severamente.

-No estúpido, yo no compro esas cosas, no como tu- por el rabillo de mi ojo, vi como mi hermano se quedaba blanco. Me rei.

-Halla paz chicos- la voz sedosa de mi padre hizo acto de presencia- entonces Edward ¿a que hora viene Bella?

Trague lo que tenia en la boca y bebi un poco de agua.

-Me dijo que el avión aterrizaría sobre las 3 de la tarde, pero ire un poco antes por si acaso.

-Guauuu! Asi que la parienta de mi hermano estará para la merienda- oi la voz socarrona del tonto del oso- es bueno saberlo- le fulmine con la mirada cuando vi como se metia medio filete a la boca ( mas idiota no podía ser )

Seguimos charlando durante la cena y cuando terminamos, subi rápidamente a mi habitación para conectarme al msn. Para decepción mia, vi que no se encontraba conectada, asique apague el ordenador y me tumbé.

Al dia siguiente.

Me encontraba en una de las salas del aeropuerto, esperando a que mi novia llegara. Cada 5 minutos miraba al reloj y un nudo en el estomago se iba apoderando cada vez mas.

Cuando oi por megafonía que su vuelo ya había llegado, me levanté como un resorte. Empecé a caminar apresuradamente hacia la puerta donde ella saldría.

Note como mis manos sudaban de los nervios , como mi corazón bombeaba freneticamete y mis piernas…ufff…sentía que desfallecían. Pero de repente, al fondo, vislumbre su cabellera castaña y entonces, una sonrisa bobalicona asomó por mi cara.

-Edward!- su dulce voz llegó a mis oídos cual nota musical

Corrí hacia ella y la abraze fuertemente mientras olia aquel olor tan característico de ella y que me hacia perder todos mis sentidos.

-Dios mio Bella, no sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado- le susurre muy cerca de su oído. Pude comprobar que reaccionó inmediatamente ante mis palabras. Y eso me llenó de dicha.

-Edward- seguimos abrazados- se me ha hecho muy largo el viaje. Tenia tantas ganas de verte y de tocarte.

Nos separamos unos centímetros, solamente para quedarnos muy muy cerca. La mire a esos ojos y desfallecí. Puse mis dedos en su boca para callarla, no quería que dijera nada mas.

Los aparte lentamente de sus finos labios y la bese con desesperación. Habia añorado tanto, el acariciar aquella boca tan sensual y apetecible que ahora mismo no me podía creer que los estuviera saboreando.

Tuvimos que separarnos para coger un poco de aire y ambos sonreímos. Tomé su maleta y abrazados salimos del aeropuerto, rumbo al coche. En el camino hacia mi casa, ella, no dejo de contarme como había sido su viaje y yo mientras , le relataba el tornado que había en mi casa estos días por su visita.

Al llegar a casa, aparque el coche en el garaje y nos bajamos. Podía ver que entonces mi Bella se tensó. Estaba nerviosa.

La apoye contra el coche y la bese lentamente y con delicadeza. Mientras que nuestras bocas se unian en un baile, ella con cierta timidez, rodeo sus brazos por mi cuello.

Al separarnos le bese en sus mejillas, en sus parpados en su nariz y finalmente le di un piquito en su boca.

-Estate tranquila Bella. No te voy a llevar al matadero, simplemente vas a conocer a mi familia- me rei- anda guapa, vamos, que ya nos están esperando.

Hizo un mohín y me dio su mano. Despacio, subimos las escaleras hasta llegar al piso.

-Familia, ya hemos llegado- fue decir eso y en pocos segundos, mi hermano Emmet se encontraba frente a nosotros, con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca abierta.

-Osea tu eres la titi de mi hermano – y entonces asomo su característica sonrisa ( miedoo)

Se adelanto y aupo a Bella dando vueltas como un loco. Rodé los ojos.

-Bajala Emmet- era la voz de mi madre- la vas a marear.

Cuando la bajo, tuve que agarrarla de la cintura para que no se cayera al suelo. Mi hermano muchas veces podía llegar a ser peor que un niño de 5 años.

-Bienvenida cariño- dijo mi madre. Se adelanto y le dio un abrazo ante la sorpresa de mi novia.

-Muchas gracias, Sra Cullen- adoraba la timidez de mi novia, se veía tan linda

-Oh oh Bella, nada de eso, llamame Esme- le guiño un ojo ante mi sorpresa- este de aquí es mi otro hijo, Emmet, ya que el no se ha presentado debidamente- y le echo esa mirada de..´´no puedes ser mas tonto porque no te entrenas´´

-Hola Bella- y le dio dos sonoros besos en la mejilla ( imbécil )

-Y yo Carlisle eh- alzo su mano porque vio que Bella iba a responder- y nada de Sr Cullen- se rio- me hace mas mayor de lo que soy.

Todos nos empezamos a reir y vi como mi novia se relajo un poco. Bien.

Ya por la tarde, después de acomodar a Bella en la habitación de invitados, para decepcion mia, bajamos a la cocina donde mi madre había preparado la merienda.

Pasamos la tarde entre risas y bromas y vi como mi novia se iba encontrando cada vez mas agusto, para mi regocijo.

Por la noche, la invite a salir a cenar por ahí y a pasear. Ya al dia siguiente le enseñaría la ciudad y demás.

Cenamos en un chino entre conversaciones triviales y alguna que otra caricia. Despues, una vez que pagamos, salimos a dar una vuelta.

Ibamos abrazados y charlando y entre medias, nos parábamos y nos besábamos apasionadamente mientras nos decíamos lo mucho que nos queríamos o lo que nos extrañábamos.

No me podía creer que en esos momentos me encontrara con la persona que me había robado el corazón por completo. Si, lo puedo decir desde ya, que Isabella Swan era la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida, y desde luego que iba hacer todo por conseguirlo.

El verla sonreir u oir su risa, me llenaba de felicidad. O cuando contaba algo que le había pasado en el instituto o en su casa. Me encantaba que quisiera compartir sus cosas conmigo y yo la escuchaba atentamente.

Lo mismo le decía yo. No es que mi vida fuera una aventura, pero en la universidad, se podía ver cosas que ni te podias imaginar. Me moria cuando me miraba al relatarle alguna anécdota universitaria y sobretodo se carcajeaba cuando le decía algo del tonto de mi hermano.

Seguiamos paseando tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad, enseñándole algún local o contándole la historia de algún edificio. Ella miraba todo con absoluto interés y en mas de una ocasión la pille con la boca abierta. Eso me fascinaba.

Sus besos me embriagaban cada vez que nos parábamos. La abrazaba contra mi, fuertemente, como si no quisiera que se escapara. Bueno en realidad, es lo que quiero, que no se vaya jamás de mi lado. Su calor, su cercanía, su saber estar…todo me hechizaba de ella. Su belleza su cuerpo su boca….( vale no pienso en eso porque si no….)

Cada vez me enamoraba mas de ella, y por supuesto, eso me iba a dificultar mas el saber que nos teníamos que alejar.

Al llegar a casa, la acompañe hasta su habitación. La estreche entre mis brazos y la besé desesperadamente. Era un fastidio tener que dormir en habitaciones separadas, pero debía ser asi.

-Edward-susurró- vete por favor- se rio e intentó zafarse de mi, pero no quería- nos pueden pillar, por favor vete- imploró.

-No, no quiero- me escondi en su cuello, besando por esa piel tan sedosa y apetecible- no deseo dejarte, quiero estar contigo asi, siempre- dije en voz baja

-Y yo también, pero….

La calle como mejor sabia, chocando mi boca contra la suya. Esos labios eran como una droga para mi. Eran mi paraíso pero a la vez mi perdición.

Me empujo suavemente y me sonrio.

-Te quiero mucho- me miro intensamente y en ese momento, tuve la tentación de cogerla en brazos y llevarla a mi cama, pero no. Era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

-Y yo también- le susurre mientras le ponía un mechon de su pelo detrás de su oreja- te prometo que soñare contigo, Bella mia.

Me incline y la volvi a besar para después alejarme y meterme en mi habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, estábamos todos desayunando en la cocina. Vi como Bella interactuaba con mis padres lo que me hacia sonreir. Eso por no decir que me quedaba embobado cuando la miraba.

Una de esas veces sentí como me daban una patada en mi pierna y gire mi vista hasta mi hermano, que tenia una sonrisa burlona.

-Hermanito, estas mucho peor de lo que creía- me dijo con voz socarrona- pero tranquilo Don Juan, si quieres esta noche, Rose ( la novia ninfómana de mi hermano, según el claro) puede dejaros su apartamento para…- alzando las cejas- ya sabes picaron, despedirte de ella por la puerta grande.

Bufe y le devolví la patada que me había dado antes. Su quejido hizo que mi novia y mis padres lo miraran, pero el movio su cabeza y sonrió.

Me incline hacia el y le dije:

-¿De verdad podrías hacer eso?- le suplique con la mirada. En la noche pasada, como no podía dormir, estuve divagando y llegue a una conclusión. Y si mi hermano por una vez en su vida podría hacer algo bien….

El asintió y sonreí internamente. Hoy a la noche, Bella y yo podríamos estar solos, completamente solos.

Por la noche.

Cuando Rose conoció a mi novia, inmediatamente congeniaron a las mil maravillas. Para mi increduliad, ya que Rosalie tiene un temperamento algo…fuerte por decirlo de alguna manera, aunque en el fondo, era como mi hermano, demasiado buena.

Mi hermano le pidió si podía dejarnos su apartamento por esta noche, a lo que ella no se opuso. Y ahora nos encontrábamos en ella, en el salón y viendo la tv.

A decir verdad, estábamos un poco cansados, ya que durante el dia nos pateamos la ciudad de cabo a rabo. Le enseñe los sitios mas caracteristicos de la urbe, dejándola asombrada. Comimos en un céntrico restaurante y después nos fuimos al parque de atracciones que se encontraba a las afueras.

Alla entre beso y beso, palabras de amor y carantoñas, pasamos la tarde, divirtiéndonos y riéndonos. Nunca en mi vida, por lo menos conscientemente, me lo había pasado tan bien. Comprobé que tenia buena puntería en las casetas de los tiros o pinchando globos.

Ya cuando nos íbamos, se le antojo un algodón de azúcar y se lo compré. A medias nos lo íbamos comiendo . Una de las veces se me ocurrió ponerme un poco de algodón en la boca y la provoque. Ella, me miro sorprendida para luego, acercarse hasta mi y robármelo de la boca, a lo que aproveche para besarla.

Me dio un golpe en el brazo y nos reimos.

Me gire para verla y descubri que me estaba mirando con intensidad. Un escalofrio me sacudió por todo mi cuerpo. Fui acercándome lentamente hasta que nuestros rostros se quedaron a milímetros.

-Bella- mi voz sonó mas ronca de lo que pensaba

-Edward- su voz me sacudió fuertemente y note como una parte de mi cuerpo se endureció.

-Antes de nada, me gustaría pedirte una cosa- mis ojos bajaban a su boca y ascendían a sus ojos y asi viceversa

-El que- susurró

Nuestras miradas no dejaban de encontrarse en una burbuja intensa.

Relamí mis labios con un nerviosismo nada normal en mi. Sabia que me la jugaba, pero si no era ahora…¿Cuándo? Trague saliva y suspire, para después acercarme aun mas. Nuestras bocas se rozaban peligrosamente, a la vez que notaba su aliento chocar en mi rostro.

-Bella-arrastre la ultima silaba a la vez que le tomaba de las manos y las entrelazaba con las mias- vente a vivir aquí.

* * *

**He visto en otros fics que la autora, a la hora de actualizar el fic, ponerun dia fijo para hacerlo. Yo particularmente no lo hago, almenos en esta historia ya que voy escribiendola al momento . De todas formas, la semana que viene como muy tarde pondre el ultimo capitulo, eso FIJO ;).**


	6. Cap3 Final

**Holaaaa! Xd. He decidido no esperar mas para dejaros el ultimo capitulo de este One-Shot, y aqui esta! jejeje, me ha hecho mucha ilusión escribirlo y terminarlo. La verdad es que esta historia va a ser siempre muy especial para mi, ya sabeis porque...esta basada en hechos reales.**

**A lo mejor os decepciona, espero que no. Quizas no se, esperabais otra cosa o lo que sea...si es asi lo lamento. He intentado hacerlo lo mejor que he podido :). Pero bueno, ya esta, acabado y finiquitado jeje. Hay una parte, que me ha encantado ( ya sabeis cual ;) ) No he querido ser muy especifica en cierto tema, y eso que personalmente me encantan los lemmons pero...en este fic, no lo he visto relevante. **

**Simplemente, agradeceros enormemente por haber leido esta historia. Sin vosotras no hubiera seguido. Ha sido un verdadero placer, contar una historia de amor a través de Bella y Edward y que por fortuna para ellos ha acabado bien. **

**No se que mas decir...;)**

**Asi que espero y deseo que disfruteis leyendo este ultimo capitulo de Amor en la red y nada...que si quereis pues proximamente nos leeremos.**

**Muchos besos y abrazos y lo dicho MILLONES DE GRACIAS :D**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A LA SRTA MEYER Y LA TRAMA ES DE USO PROPIO DE SU AUTORA. QUEDA PROHIBIDA LA COPIA TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA, SIN SU CONSENTIMIENTO.**

***por cierto, cuando llegueis a mitad del capi, esta señalado, si quereis podeis escuchar una cancion, A FUEGO LENTO de Rosana ;)**

***SwanCullenYo***

**

* * *

**

Amor en la red

Capitulo Final

Bella POV

Aun me parecía increíble que estuviera recogiendo todas mis cosas de mi habitación y metiéndolas en cajas. ¡ Me iba a vivir a Chicago! Cuando Edward me lo propuso no me lo creía, me quede perpleja. En un momento, pensé en decirle que no, que era una locura. Pero al final, me rendí y aquí estoy, preparándome para marcharme.

Habian pasado 3 meses desde entonces. Claro que le rogue que tuviera paciencia ya que no podía irme en esos instantes por el instituto y por mis padres. No tuvo mas remedio que hacerlo. A pesar de eso, me sentía ilusionada de vivir en la misma ciudad que mi novio pero a la vez asustada ¿Asustada? Si!. Dejaba todo, mi pueblo, la gente, mi mejor amiga Alice, a Jazz y a mis padres!. Y eso que ellos me apoyaron desde el primer momento. Me acuerdo que mi madre me dijo:

-Nena- acariciándome la mejilla- sabíamos que esto pasaría, corazón. Era normal que alguno de los dos tuviera que sacrificarse- suspiro- que bonito es el amor- sonrio de manera risueña- y nosotros estamos para apoyarte. Va a ser difícil Bella- me miro fijamente- pero se que Edward te quiere y sus padres, oh sus padres- dijo de manera teatral- son magnificos- chillo emocionada ( tuve que taparme los oídos )-Yo se que te va a venir muy bien vivir en otro sitio diferente- vi como de sus lindos ojos azules emanaban unas débiles lagrimas

Al final nos abrazamos, llorando las dos como magdalenas hasta que se unió mi padre.

Luego de eso, Edward y yo seguíamos yendo y viniendo para vernos y hablando de mi futuro alla. Yo tenia muy claro que aparte de ir a la universidad, me pondría a trabajar por las tardes, para mis gastos. Y eso que mis padres me dejarían algo de dinero, para ir tirando mientras tanto.

Esme, la madre de mi novio me propuso que me fuera a vivir con ellos, pero me negué en rotundidad. Les agradecia enormemente su ofrecimiento, pero no quería causar molestias. Asi que entre Edward y Emmet me fueron buscando a algún piso de estudiantes pero para mala fortuna no había nada acorde a mi economía.

Aquí en Forks, salía con Alice y su novio y desde el primer momento me apoyaron incondicionalmente. A pesar de que había momentos que veía como mi pequeño duende se ponía triste y nostálgica. Si, la iba a echar mucho de menos. Para mi era como la hermana que nunca habia tenido pero ella me entendía. Ella sabia que si Jazz se iba a vivir a otro sitio, ella se iba.

Y el tiempo fue pasando hasta que llegamos a junio, ahora..

Habiamos acabado el instituto y nos graduamos. Alice Jazz y yo estábamos felices de acabar una etapa y empezar otra. En la noche de la fiesta de graduación, no me podía imaginar lo que me esperaba.

En el polideportivo del instituto donde se estaba celebrando la fiesta, mis amigos yo nos divertíamos hablando con unos y con otros y despidiéndonos, hasta que Alice, me cogió en un momento de la noche y me aparto de toda la algarabía.

-Bella amiga, tengo que contarte una cosa- su mirada lucia brillante y pensé que algo estaba tramando

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- mi voz sonó preocupada.

-Aiss amiga- empezó a dar saltitos y yo no entendía nada- Jazz y yo nos vamos a Chicago.

Abri los ojos como platos. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Esas preguntas me empezaron a invadir en mi mente, sin poder creérmelo.

-¿Qué?- chille de la emoción-¿Cómo que os vais a Chicago?- mi voz sono mas alta de lo normal

-Siiii- dijo abrazandome y por inercia ambas empezamos a dar saltitos de alegría.

Mi amiga del alma, mi compañera mi hermana se venia a Chicago.

Despues de todo eso, me encontraba ya terminando de empaquetar todo. Ah que no he dicho, los padres de Edward, Emmet y su novia y por supuesto mi querido novio, estaban en Forks desde hacia una semana.¿NO es fantástico?

La casa se veía envuelta en un mar de gente para mi regocijo sobretodo por tener a Edward. Como solo había tres habitaciones, Edward, su hermano Rose y yo dormíamos en mi habitación. Edward en mi cama ( para nuestra dicha ) y su hermano y su novia en una colchoneta en el suelo. Era increíble.

Solo nos faltaba un dia para marcharnos. A todo esto, al final, gracias a una idea brillante de Rose, me iba a quedar en su apartamento, con ella. Para alivio de todos, la verdad. Por supuesto, que le iba a pagar un alquiler todos los meses, a pesar de que ella me dijo por activa y por pasiva que no hacia falta, pero mi orgullo o lo que sea, no me dejaba ser una aprovechada.

Tambien gracias a la ayuda de Emmet, encontré un trabajo por las tardes en una cafetería cercana al apartamento. Si vale, reconozco que he tenido bastante suerte pero…¿ la suerte no hay que buscarla? Yo la encontré el dia que conocí a Edward.

Edward, suspire. No podía ser mas feliz. Ya no íbamos a sentirnos tristes por nuestras despedidas, ya no nos íbamos a echar tanto de menos, ni estaríamos llamándonos a todas horas, ya no. Desde el momento que pise Chicago, se con certeza que mi mundo cambiaria…para bien.

Muchas veces cuando me encontraba con Edward a solas, me imaginaba dentro d unos años, como seria nuestra vida. Cuando acabemos la universidad, y tuviéramos trabajo, nos iríamos a vivir juntos. Yo le preparia el desayuno, el iria a por el periódico, haríamos las labores de casa conjuntamente mientras nos robamos besos y caricias….uff.

Se que la vida no es de color de rosa y que tendremos nuestras cosas, pero lo amo. Si, lo amo con toda la fuerza de mi corazón y se que el a mi igual. Sean los problemas que sean, lo solucionaríamos.

De echo en alguna ocasión, Edward me decía que cuando acabara la carrera, que buscaríamos un piso y nos iríamos a vivir los dos. Lo miraba embobada y un estremecimiento me recorría por todo mi cuerpo.

Mi sed, mis ganas, mi deseos por el aumentaban con el tiempo. Era increíble que me encontrara en una nube de felicidad y de amor por el, pero era asi. Hacia las cosas tan fáciles que era imposible no enamorarme aun mas si cabe por ese ser tan especial.

Llego la hora de despedirme de mis padres. Nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto de Seattle y por el altavoz habían comunicado a los pasajeros con destino Chicago que embarcaramos.

Los mire con tristeza pero a la vez con ilusión. Despue de unos minutos abrazados los tres y de darnos besos y mas besos ( sobretodo mi madre ), al fin, subimos al avión.

3 meses después.

Me faltaban pocos días para ir a la universidad. Los nervios se me iban apoderando poco a poco pero gracias a Edward ( que me relajaba muy bien jiji ) me tranquilizaba un pelin.

Cuando me levante y pase por el salón, a poco me da algo. ¡Dios mio! Era todo un caos, botellas, vasos tirados por el suelo, bolsas en el sofá ¿Qué era esto? Oh vale, la pareja ninfómana que tenia como compañeros de apartamento, y no no eran Rose y Emmet ( que raro ).

-Ahhhhhhhh- chille enérgicamente

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- oi la voz de mi queridísima amiga Alice- oh oh, lo siento Bells

- ¿pero es que no podeis ser mas cuidadosos?- le chille- ¿tu sabes lo que cuesta ese sofá, esa moqueta¿ Dios santo, esa mesa!- estaba alterada

-Ai Bella tranquila, ahora lo recogemos- me dio su sonrisa de duende, como siempre hacia- Jazz- grito y la vi que se iba corriendo.

¡Genial! Justo en ese momento sono el timbre y fui con pasos rapidos. Al abrir la puerta, me encontré con mi Dios personal. Le sonreí y sin evitarlo me abrace a el fuertemente, mientras le daba besos por su cuello. Esa piel tan nívea y sedosa, uuu.

-Hola mi amor- me dijo cuando cerro la cuerta. Me tomó de la cara y me beso de manera apasionada- ¿Qué tal? Te echaba de menos y quería verte.

Senti como mis piernas desfallecían al contemplar la intensa mirada que Edward me estaba echando. ¡Dios como no iba a estar enamorada de este hombre! Aparte de apuesto y atractivo, era el ser humano mas amable, cariñoso, atento…¡para Bella!

-Bien - costeste cuando avanzábamos hasta el salón- aunque Alice y Jazz tuvieron anoche fiesta salvaje - hice una mueca y oi como Edward se reía.

-Oh ya veo- seguía riéndose- ¿Dónde están?¿

-Pues deberían estar ahora mismo limpiando esto- estaba algo molesta a decir verdad, pero era estar con Edward, y no se porque, me sentía mas serena.

-Mmm, pensado en ir a desayunar al starbucks ¿ te parece?- me abrazo y yo pase mis brazos por su sonreí.

-Muy buena idea Edward- le susurre acercándome y plantándole un sonoro beso en sus labios. Tuve que reprimir una risa al escucharlo gemir.

-De acuerdo, pues ve a vestirte- me miro de arriba abajo mientras se relamía sus suaves labios-a no ser que quieras ir asi- su mirada, mezcla de diversión y sensualidad, hizo que una corriente eléctrica me recorriera por todo mi cuerpo.

Le volvi a besar y salí disparada hacia mi habitación. No me comí mucho la cabeza, asi que me puse unos vaqueros con una camiseta ceñida y unas zapatillas. Tome el bolso y salí al salón donde mi novio me estaba esperando.

Desayunos tranquilamente en el local mientras hablábamos de todo un poco. Sobretodo de la universidad. Iriamos a la misma aunque a diferentes edificios.

Después decidimos dar un paseo por las céntricas calles de la ciudad, parándonos en diversas tiendas de ropa. Me animo a que me probara unos pantalones o unas minifaldas. Según el, tenia cuerpo para lucirlo y debía llevar, claro, según el porque lo que era yo….

Yo también le hice que se compra unas camisetas ajustadas, de esas que marcaban sus musculos y que me encantaban. Asi al medio dia llegamos al apartamento llenos de bolsas. Cuando nos vio la loca de Alice, a poco nos mata, diciéndonos que la teníamos que haber avisado.¡Un cuerno! Ir con ella, era sinónimo de pies con ampollas y dolor de espalda.

El tiempo iba pasando y me encontraba estudiando la carrera de economía. Era feliz mucho mas de lo que me había imaginado. Mis padres vinieron a visitarme y como no, Esme y Carlisle los invitaron a que se alojaran en su casa.

Tuvimos una gran comida todos en casa de los Cullen, donde las risas, las bromas, y los besos ( jiji ) era la tónica de todos nosotros.

Al llegar la navidad, Edward y yo decidimos pasarlas con nuestras familias. El entendía que no me podía quedar, a pesar de la invitación de sus padres. Asi que me regrese a Forks para pasarlas con mis padres.

Pero lo que no me podía imaginar es que el mismo dia de Nochevieja y sin tener ni puñetera idea, me vi sorprendida con la visita de Edward. Cuando lo vi delante de mi en la puerta de casa, estuvo a punto de darme un sincope y de la emoción, me abrace a el, tirándonos a los dos al suelo.

Lo rebañé a besos por todo su rostro, su cuello, mis manos tocaban su torso encima de su jersey. Hasta que oímos un sonoro carraspeo. Me gire y ahí estaban mis padres con unas sonrisas burlonas.

-Hija como sigas asi- dijo mi padre- no vas a dejar nada de Edward.

Note como mis mejillas ardían y rápidamente escondi mi rostro en el cuello de mi novio, ante las risas atronadoras de los tres.

Pasé la mejor Nochevieja de toda mi vida. Después de cenar, salimos a un pub de Seattle con Jazz y Alice. Fue fabuloso. Cuando ya era de madrugada, pensé que nos dirigíamos a mi casa, pero Edward tenia otros pensamientos.

Llegamos a un elegante y ostentoso hotel. Al verlo, mi cara se desencajo. Era alucinante. La fachada brillaba con luces que hacia que luciera espectacular.

-Llegamos- oi decirle a mi novio. Me gire y me quede mirándolo fijamente- Cariño- alzo su mano para acariciarme mi mejilla- quería darte una sorpresa

-Me la has dado Edward, viniendo a pasar esta noche aquí, conmigo- le sonreí

-Aparte- se fue acercando lentamente hasta mi- quería que la primera noche que pasaramos del nuevo año, fuera especial.

No sabia que decir…¿Qué podía responder ante eso? Si ya de por si, me había alegrado enormemente de verlo…esto ya era demasiado para mi. Senti como mis ojos se humedecían por la emoción del momento.

-Mi amor no llores- dijo mientras me secaba mis lagrimas con su pulgar- quiero recordar esta noche y dejalo grabado en mi memoria para toda mi eternidad.

-Jo Edward- titubeé, mi voz estaba entrecortada- no sé qué decir- hipé.

-No digas nada- su rostro estaba a centímetros del mio. Podía notar su aliento chocando en mi piel- solo dejate llevar- susurró.

Esa noche jamás la olvidaría. La habitación, que tengo que decir, era la suite real ( ahí es nada) era preciosa y realmente admirable. La sala era mas grande que mi habitación, decorada con hermosos colores calidos, de tonos amarillentos. El sofá era de piel y

parecía realmente comodo. El suelo estaba compuesto de una hermosa moqueta mientras que el gran ventanal la cubria una delicada cortina de color blanco.

Cuando mi novio me llevo a la habitación, me tuvo que sujetar fuertemente. Era realmente increíble. En el centro de ella, se encontraba una cama King-size, cubierta con un nordico blanco de seda. Encima unas enormes almohadas del mismo estilo. A los lados unas mesillas donde se encontraban las lámparas.

Pero para rematar mi aturdimiento fue el contemplar el baño. Aquello era una obra maestra. Tenia ducha con baño y aparte un ¡jacuzzi!. Jadeé cuando vi aquello. El lavabo era estilo victoriano y sinceramente era lo mas bonito que había visto, me refiero a lo que se refiere a hoteles. Increible.

Me gire y vi como la mirada de Edward estaba encendida como si fuera una llama recién prendida.

Pasamos una noche fantástica. Donde solo hubo cabida a nuestros besos hambrientos, a los abrazos, a nuestros cuerpos reconociéndose mutuamente, lentamente, grabandonos cada centímetro de nuestra piel. Como a fuego lento.*

[CANCION-A FUEGO LENTO]

Jamas había pensado que iba hacer un acto como la que tuvimos esa noche. Algo exquisito. Y no es que no hiciéramos nada antes…claro que si, pero lo de esa noche, fue…como explicarlo, fue como abrazar las estrellas. Nos dejamos llevar por nuestros sentimientos y por los deseos mas ardientes. Sentir como su boca saboreaba mi piel sedosa que se iba sudorando a medida que el ambiente se caldeaba o acariciar su espalda musculada, deslizándola mientras nuestras lenguas se enredaban en un sensual baile.

Nada mas de recordarlo, me invaden unas ansias….uggg. Fue fantástico e irrepetible. Algo excepcional, en como nos coordinábamos en posición horizontal. Como nuestros cuerpos encajaron perfectamente. Nuestras voces inundaban aquel intimo lugar, donde dejábamos salir toda nuestra satisfacción por conseguir llegar a meta.

En realidad, no bailamos horizontalmente una vez. Nuestros cuerpos pedían mas y mas, y seguimos bailando verticalmente también, toda la noche, hasta que vimos amanecer. Sin dormir, nos tapamos mutuamente con la sabana y salimos a la terraza para divisar el precioso paisaje de la madrugada, donde las estrellas se iban difuminando para dar paso al gran rey: el sol.

Francamente, esa noche, se ha quedado en mi retina para toda mi vida. Creo que nunca en mi existencia podría borrar algo asi. El regalo que me hizo Edward, su delicadeza su amor su cuerpo su todo, quedó grabado a fuego en mi ser.

5 años después.

Edward POV

¿Quién me iba a decir que 5 años después podía seguir tan enamorado como el primer dia de Bella? Pues si, lo estoy e incluso aun mas. En todos estos años hemos ido avanzando poco a poco hasta llegar un dia y decidir que era la hora de irnos a vivir juntos. Y de eso ya, hace 6 meses.

Claro que…no todo es camino de rosas. Por supuesto que no. Hemos tenido nuestras discusiones, nuestros enfados pero por encima de todo, nuestro amor. Y ese sentimiento, gracias a el, ha hecho que pasemos nuestras dificultades.

Ahora llega trabaja en un banco, como economista mientras que yo, junto con mi hermano Emmet, abrimos un gym de lujo y como nos esta llendo tan bien, tenemos la mirada puesta en abrir otro dentro de unos meses, a lo que se unira como otro socio mas, el novio de Alice.

Vivimos en un apartamento moderno en el centro de Chicago. Decorado gracias a la ayuda de mi madre y de Reneé. A todo esto, mis suegros se vinieron a vivir aquí, hace como dos años, aunque no vendieron la casa de Forks ya que querían seguir yendo de vez en cuando.

Apenas notamos diferencias cuando empezamos a vivir, ya que antes, me pasaba casi siempre en el apartamento de Bella por eso al irnos a nuestra vivienda y empezar a vivir, apenas nos era desconocido. Claro que, a veces discutíamos por las cosas mas absurdas tipo: no has levantado la taza del váter o deja tu cepillo en el otro vaso o pon la colada y cosas asi. Nada del otro mundo ¿no?

Todos estos años celebrábamos nuestro aniversario cenando en un romantico restaurante y después pasando la noche en un hotel. A decir verdad, no podemos quejarnos económicamente. Bella ganaba bastante bien en su puesto en el banco y yo bueno, había ganado suficientemente como para vivir una buena temporada sin trabajar.

Viernes noche

Despues de haber tenido un dia bastante agotador, ya que tuvimos una auditoria en la empresa, llegue a casa. Cuando entre, me di cuenta que Bella aun no había llegado. Me fije en el reloj y eran las 7 de la tarde y me extrañó.

Al entrar a la cocina vi una nota encima del frigorífico.

_´´Cariño, no llegare hasta la hora de cenar. Alice me ha invitado a una sesión de las suyas, ya te preocupes. Besos. Bella.´_

Ya me imaginaba que tipo de sesión. Meneé la cabeza. Subi a la habitación y me puse ropa comoda. Baje y decidi ponerme a ver la tv cuando justo me había sentado en el sofá, llamaron al timbre. Bufe.

Al abrir, me sorprendió quien estaba ahí.

-¿Tanya?- que hacia esta chica aquí, me pregunté.

-Hola Eddie- su voz era de lo mas estridente- pasaba por aquí y….- si ya, seguro- quería preguntarte algo- ok vale, cuando ponía esa cara, era algo realmente malo.

-Tu diras- me recargue en la puerta mientras la miraba. La verdad, era una chica muy guapa pero honestamente, la jodia cuando hablaba.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- dijo mientras pestañeaba con poca sutileza. Suspire hondo y me eche hacia atrás para darle paso.

Tanya Denali era una de las clientes habituales del gym. Desde el primer momento, se fijo en mi hermano Emmet y a causa de eso le trajo serios problemas con Rose. Un dia, mientras mi hermano se estaba cambiando, ella entro y lo acosó. Pero no sabia que mi cuñada se encontraba merodeando por allí y cuando la vio se abalanzo sobre ella. La cara de mi hermano era de poema. Jamas le había visto ponerse mas blanco que la leche. Eso si, Rose le amenazo seriamente que si volvia ni siquiera a dirigirle la mirada a esa sucia ( según ella ) sus huitos serian aplastados.

Desde entonces Tanya temerosa de Rose, ni se digno ni siquiera a saludar a mi hermano. Tengo que decir, que Em, no hizo nada con ella, pero es que esa chica podía llegar a ser un grano en el culo. Por supuesto, eso tuvo daños colaterales, porque desde entonces no me deja de seguirme e incluso en mas de una ocasión la pille insinuándose de manera descarada.

Bella no le daba mas vueltas al asunto aunque conociéndola se que por dentro se muere de celos. En realidad, no tenia por que. Sinceramente, a mi Tanya ni me iba ni me venia, me daba igual, pero…..

Y ahora estaba aquí, en mi casa, con ella en el sofá. A saber que quería….

-Bueno Tanya di lo que tengas que decir. Bella no tardara en llegar- la miré seriamente mientras veía como se cruzaba de piernas. ¡genial!

-Uhm Eddie, me preguntaba si…..podiamos quedar a tomar algo algún dia- me sonrio mientras se iba acercando a mi peligrosamente. Yo intuyendo, me levante y empece a pasearme por el salón.

-Tanya- dije con seriedad- sabes que eso no va a pasar nunca, ¿entiendes no?

-¿Pero porque Eddie? No hacemos nada malo- se levantó y se acercó hasta mi. Yo como pude la aparte delicadamente.

-Sabes muy bien Tanya que no me interesas en absoluto, lo sabes- me estaba sintiendo cada vez mas y mas incomodo con su presencia.

-Deja a esa insulsa y vente conmigo Eddie. Yo te dare lo que esa no- sentí como mi mandibula se tensaba.¡que sabria ella lo que Bella me daba!

.-Tanya, para que sepas- la mire fijamente- Bella me da todo y mucho mas de lo que yo puedo esperar. Ella es mi amiga, mi compañera, mi mujer y mi amante- esto ultimo lo dije poniéndolo mas énfasis. Vi como fruncia el ceño y torcia su labio- ninguna otra mujer en la faz de la tierra podría ni siquiera acercarse a ella, asi que por favor deja de hacer el ridículo- le dije con toda mi sinceridad- y vete de aquí.

Me separe de ella y me encaminé hasta la puerta de la entrada. Cuando Sali del salón, me quede sorprendido al encontrarme alla a Bella. Segui mi camino sin dejar de mirarla y abri la puerta.

Cuando Tanya estaba saliendo oi lo que le dijo Bella.

-Adios, reina de las bragas- tuve que morderme la lengua para no soltar una risotada

Una vez que Tanya se fue y cerre la puerte, sentí como me empotraban contra la pared y me besaban. Respondi inmediatamente a ese apasionado ósculo. Coloque mis manos en su cintura y la estreche contra mi cuerpo.

-Eddie- imitando la voz de la rubia- hazme el amor ahora- vi en su mirada una determinación que no pude mas que rendirme.

La cogi como un saco de patatas y subi rápidamente hasta nuestra habitación, donde dimos rienda suelta a nuestra pasión.

2 horas después.

Nos encontrábamos en la cocina, preparando la cena. Ella calentaba la sartén mientras que yo partia las verduras. Sin poder evitar, me acerque a ella por detrás, y la empece a besar por su cuello, disfrutando y saboreando de su maravillosa piel.

-Edward por favor- oi como jadeaba a causa de mis acciones- la cenaaa

-Mmm ¿ a quien le importa la cena?- segui a lo mio mientras oia como la respiració de mi novia iba siendo mas errática.

Le di la vuelta y sin mas, la bese con desesperación. Senti como se rendía y colaba sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta, cuando sono el timbre. Gruñí por que nos habían interrumpido en ese momento.

-Voy abrir la puerta- dijo mi novia mientras se reia- si claro, como se nota que a ella no se le va apreciar cierta parte de su cuerpo.

Me tuve que sentar para evitar que se me viera eso. Oi unas voces muy familiares para mi. Ugg, tenia que ser ella, sobretodo ella.

-Edward!- dijo la voz cantarina de Alice- que tal?-

Los salude con una sonrisa torcida

-Estabamos preparando la cena chicos- dijo mi novia- cenais con nosotros?- me miro y yo no pude mas que asentir.

-Desde luego. Jazz y yo pasábamos por aquí y hemos dicho vamos hacerles una visita.

Mas oportuna no puedes ser, dije para mi.

Ya por la noche, nos encontrábamos en nuestra cama. Yo leia un libro que Rose me recomendó, ´´Cosmopolis´´ y Bella también leia otro libro ´´On the Road´´

-De verdad- oi como cerraba su libro y me miraba- esa tipa no se cansa no?- la vi por el rabillo del ojo como fruncia el ceño

-¿Quién?- dije como si nada, aunque intuía a quien se refería

-¿Quién va ser Edward?-exclamó- Tanya- gesticulando con las manos- primero tu hermano, ahora tu…¿de que va?- bufó.

Me rei. Me encantaba cuando se ponía celosa, aunque no le reconociera.

-Acaso estas ¿celosa?- enarque una ceja. Intentaba de verdad no reirme, pero me causaba mucha gracia las caras que ponía Bella.

-Un cuerno!- dejo el libro en la mesilla y se tumbó en la cama. Despues apagó su lamparita y me dio la espalda.

Estaba enfurruñada, lo sabia. Deje mi libro también en la mesilla y apague la luz. Me tumbe, y me arrime mas a ella, abrazandola de la cintura.

-Bella mi amor- le susurré- sabes que yo solo te amo a ti y que siempre lo hare ¿ no?

-Lo se, pero es que me saca de mis casillas- su voz sonaba molesta.

-Ya cielo, pero oiste lo que le dije?- me acerque mas ella, pegando mis labios en su mejilla

-Si- murmuró-si no es por ti Edward, si ya se que me amas

-¿Entonces?- bese suavemente su mejilla y me apreté aun mas a ella.

-Es que es ella. No la soporto, no solo porque intenta quitarme a lo que mas quiero en el mundo, si no que es una cabeza hueca.

-Te amo Bella, que no se te olvide nunca. Siempre te amare, pase lo que pase- le susurré muy cerca de su oído, mientras pasaba mi nariz por su sedoso pelo.

-Mmmm- noté como se daba la vuelta y ambos quedamos muy juntos, mirándonos intensamente- yo también te amo Edward, para siempre.

Nos inclinamos y ambos nos fundimos en un beso que lo decía nuestro amor, se reflejaba en ese simple acto. La amaba, me amaba, nos amábamos para la eternidad.

* * *

**^Epilogo?^ Mmm bueno tengo la idea en mente hehehe, pero como es logico, la decision es vuestra ;)**


	7. Epilogo

**Buenasssssssss! :D:D:D:D como habeis querido, aqui teneis el EPILOGO ;) Muchas gracias por todo, por haber leido esta historia de verdad. Espero no decepcionaros con este ultimo y definitivo capitulo de este fic. A lo mejor os parece demasiado cursi, sobretodo al final jaja, pero queria darles a Bella y a Edward un final digno y bien merecido a su amor. Lo bueno de escribir, es que puedes ´´exagerar´´ algunas cosas y dejar que la imaginación vuele.**

**Ojala que haya transmitido un mesaje ( ok vale es un fic pero...) de que...SI SE QUIERE, SE PUEDE :). **

**No se si nos veremos en otra aventura, de momento tengo aqui otro fic publicado, pero no continuado porque me he quedado estancada, lo siento. Es verdad que tengo otra historia medio escrita, pero hasta que no la acabe no la colgare. Asi que...de momento me despido con gran satisfacción por haber transformado un hecho real en un fic muy especial para mi *lagrimas* ( no en absoluto jeje )**

**No quiero enrollarme mas...asi que...MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS a todas las que habeis dejado reviews ( siento mucho no contestar :( ) a las alertas a historia favorita y las que leen simplemente. GRACIAS X DEJARME CONTAR ESTA HISTORIA.**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A LA SRTA MEYER. LA TRAMA SOLO ES DE USO PROPIO DE SU AUTORA. QUEDA PROHIBIDO LA COPIA TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA, SIN EL CONSENTIMIENTO DEL AUTOR.**

**besos**

***SwanCullenYo***

* * *

AMOR EN LA RED

**EPILOGO**

Bella POV

Edades: Bella 30 Edward: 31

-Mamá!- chille desde mi habitación- madreeeee!- volvi a gritar al ver que no obtenía respuesta ninguna.

Vi como mi madre venia apresurada con Cesc Anthony en brazos.

-Que pasa hija?- se ve que había subido las escaleras corriendo- que es todo este griterío?- me miraba sin comprender.

-Mama por dios! Donde me has dejado el portátil?- intente buscarlo por toda habitación, y nada, hasta mire por debajo de la cama y tampoco. Era desesperante, lo necesitaba con urgencia uggg.

-Oh ah- dijo como si nada- ese aparatito rectangular pequeño?- si claro, mi madre sabia perfectamente cual y se hace la tonta. Rodé los ojos.- te lo deje en la mesa del salón- se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación, dejándome aturdida. Increible.

Cuando baje a la sala la escena que vi me dejo….K.O. No sabia si reirme o llorar. Mi padre estaba a gatas y encima de el mi pequeña Marie Anne Renesmee (Nessie) y enfrente, mi madre con Cesc Anthony encima suyo. Alucinante.

Me quede observándolos unos instantes. Parecian que iban a echar unas carreras. Me rei. Las caras de mis pequeños eran adorables. Nessie tenia la pequeña boquita apretada y mi niño su ceño fruncido. Ais como me recordaba a su padre, era igualito.

Si, después de 11 años juntos, Edward y yo tuvimos a nuestros mellizos hace dos años. Nessie y Cesc Anthony, dos pequeños que vinieron a colmar nuestra felicidad. Cuando llegaron, nos descoloco por completo, pero nos lleno de tanta vitalidad…. Cesc era un bicho, no paraba quieto y Nessie aunque era algo mas tranquila tampoco era tan distinta a su hermano. Son dos preciosas bolas castañas. Anthony con los ojos verdes de su papa y para asombro, los ojos azules de Nessie ( que los había sacado de mi madre). Ambos nos traian como locos a su padre y a mi, y que decir de la familia.

Mis padres los adoran al igual que mis suegros, que cuando se reúnen las dos parejas, no hacen mas que comprarles cosas, a pesar de que Edward se pone firme en ese aspecto.

Emmet y Rose mas de lo mismo, pero cuando Alice viene a casa ya es el acabose. Tiene a mis niños como cobayas, para sus diseños. Aun que en el fondo le tengo que agradecer porque me ha ahorrado bastante en ropa.

Y ahora estaba ahí plantada viendo como mis padres jugaban con ellos a los indios. No evite reirme mientras cogía mi portátil y subia a la habitación. Conecte el cable al ordenador y espere a que se conectara internet.

Al fin, pasó. Le di al botoncito verde del msn y me conecté. No me dio tiempo a nada cuando vi un alerta naranja .¡Era mi amor!

Chat Msn

**E.C 1918-ExB 4ever:**

Hola mi amor! (L) que tal todo por alla?

**BS *U r my life*=ExRxA (L)**

Hola cariño! Uuu :S…no sabes la que tienen liada mis padres con los niños. ¡Estan jugando a los indios! Lol

E.C **1918-ExB 4ever:**

¿En serio? *risa* Ya me los puedo imaginar, los mellizos hacen con ellos lo que quieren eee:O

B.S ***U r my life*=ExRxA (L)**

Oh desde luego *risa* ¿Qué tal el trabajo? ¿Cuándo vienes? Te echo de menos

E.C **1918-ExB 4ever:**

Bien el trabajo bien, pero agotador. Pense en ir mañana aun que a ultima hora nos han surgido unos problemillas, y seguramente vaya la semana que viene

B.S ***U r my life*=ExRxA (L)**

Vaya :S Jo, no sabes las ganas que tengo de que vengas. Te extraño tanto no encontrarte en la cama por las noches :$

E.C **1918-ExB 4ever:**

*alzamiento de cejas* solo por eso? :P Tranquila mi amor, en nada estare ahí con vosotros y contigo por las noches e?

B.S ***U r my life*=ExRxA (L)**  
:S tontoo ya sabes porque lo digo. Llevamos dos semanas sin verte y tanto los niños como yo te echamos de menos. Anthony no hace mas que decir papa y bueno Nessie besa mi móvil cuando ve tu foto *risa*

E.C **1918-ExB 4ever:**

Awww Bells mi amor no me digas eso, que me voy ahora mismo!

B.S ***U r my life*=ExRxA (L)**

Vente :P y tendras sorpresa *alzamiento de cejas*

E.C **1918-ExB 4ever:**

No seas mala Bells :P Si pudiera ahora mismo me teletransportaba, de verdad que si

B.S ***U r my life*=ExRxA (L)**

Ya lo se mi amor, lo se. El trabajo es lo primero

E.C **1918-ExB 4ever:**

Sabes que no cielo, lo primero sois vosotros. Mierda cariño, te tengo que dejar. Mas tarde nos vemos ;) Besos preciosa y dale tb a los enanos Bye

B.S ***U r my life*=ExRxA (L)**

Esta bien Ed, hablamos besos en donde tu ya sabes ;)

Ufff, cerre el portátil y me eche para atrás. No se porque razón, pero esta vez el haber hablado con Edward me había dejado aun mas triste.Y con una sensación bastante rara. Cerre los ojos y me deje llevar por mis pensamientos, hasta que oÍ un fuerte chillido.

Asustada, corri hacia abajo y al llegar a la cocina…..

-Dios mio!- me lleve las manos a la cabeza.

La cocina estaba hecho un desastre. Ahí en el suelo se encontraban los revoltosos de mis mellizos manchando la cocina y sacando cosas del armario, a su lado mi madre riéndose. Frunci el ceño.

-Mamá- le grite- ¿Cómo has podido?

-Ay hija, son pequeños, dejalos que jueguen- dijo sin preocupación alguna. Puse los ojos en blanco y avancé. Cuando mire a esos niños me sonrieron

-Ma ma- la suave voz de mi hija me hizo quedarme parada

-Ma maaaaa- solto mi hijo mientras tiraba una cazuela por ahí.

En esos momentos los cogi y los subi al baño, tenían que limpiarlos de arriba abajo. Llene la bañera con agua tibia y después los desnude para meterlos.

Empezaron a chapotear y a hablar ( en su idioma claro ) mientras intentaba frotarles con una esponja por su cuerpo y su pelo.

Instantes después mi madre estaba a mi lado ayudándome a bañarlos, que se reian y gritaban a Edward o eso creo.

-Edd Edd bar!- chillo emocionado mi hijo

-Paaaaaa….paaa!- alzo los brazitos mi hija mientras mi madre intentaba quitarle el jabon de la cara.

-Paaapaaaaaaaaaá!-volvio a chillar mi hijo

-Cariño, papa no esta. Pero pronto vendrá mi amor- le dije mientras intentaba aclararle el pelo.

-Eddieeeeeeeeeeeee- mi hija lo aprendió de Alice y cuando se emocionaba lo llamaba asi.

-Pa páaaaaaaaaa ki!- la voz de mi hijo sono una octava mas alta y mire a mi madre que se encogió de hombros

-Aquí no cielo- le contesto mi madre

-Miiii- asintieron los dos

-Claro que estoy aquí- la voz…esa voz…no podía ser. Me quede estatica. Era imposible. Hace menos de una hora había hablado con el por msn. No No….- que te creías que iba a tardar mucho mas en volver a ver a mis amores?- oh dios oh diosss.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como mi madre sonreía pícaramente y lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de que aquella voz se esfumara, me fui girando.

Cuando lo hice….me quede con la boca abierta. Senti como me tiraban del pelo y sonaron suaves balbuceos y chillidos.

-Edward- susurre.

Me levante y corri hasta el, que me acogió en sus fuertes brazos. Me fundí con el como si fuera la ultima vez que lo vería. Esto era increíble. Estaba aquí, conmigo, con nosotros. Un momento…era un tramposo! Le di en el hombro y lo mire

-Eres un tramposo- me queje. El se rio y me agarró de la nuca mirándome fijamente.

-Lo se- me acercó mas a el- pero no me importa. Queria daros una sorpresa y creo que lo he conseguido- sin mas se inclino y me besó. Mmm volver a sentir sus suaves labios después de dos semanas era como regresar al paraíso.

Vi como mi madre pasaba por detrás nuestro llevándose a mis hijos.

-Ale niños, vamos a dejar a papa y a mama que recuperen el tiempo perdido

Dias después.

Estaba mirando a través de la ventana como Edward y mi padre intentaban arreglar la dichosa camioneta, mientras mis hijos se encontraban sentados, jugando, con una valla a su alrededor.

-¿Nerviosa querida?- la voz de mi madre me asustó, pero no me giré.

-Para nada mamá- seguía mirando como los hombres de mi vida arreglaban aquel viejo trasto-¿tu lo estuviste?

-Un poco, aunque vuestra situación es bies distinta- se empezó a reir

-¿Por qué?- no entendía a que se refería.

-Hija, en aquella época, la novia debía ir casta y pura a la iglesia y tu pues como que no.-seguia riéndose-vosotros habeis hecho los deberes al revés- y estallo en carcajadas.¡genial!

-Mama!- me quejé.

-Es verdad cariño- note como me ponía un mechon detrás de la oreja- pero no es nada malo. Mira a esos dos angelitos que habeis traido al mundo. Es lo mas maravilloso que hay. Y ahora me entenderas mejor como madre.

Si mi madre tenia razón. Y que voy a decir…despúes de que Edward me volviera a sorprender con su visita, estuvimos hablando laaargo y tendido toda la noche, bueno no solo eso. Para cuando me di cuenta, nos habíamos prometido! En realidad, era puro tramite ya que llevábamos unos años viviendo juntos y encima tenemos dos hijos.

Al dia siguiente, y para mi sorpresa, le pidió la mano a mi padre que le dio su bendición con orgullo. A raíz de ahí, todo fue demasiado deprisa. Para la tarde, ya teníamos cura, para el dia siguiente ya teníamos sitio donde celebrarlo y para el otro dia teníamos destino para nuestra luna de miel ¿Increible verdad? Pues todo eso gracias a mi queridísimo prometido a mis padres y a todos los demás ( mis suegros, mi cuñado y su novia y mis amigos Alice y Jazz) que se habían confabulado desde el principio.

Ah y por el vestido no tenia de que preocuparme, Alice junto con Rose y Esme vendrían una semana antes ya preparado y listo. En definitiva, no tenia que hacer nada, simplemente decir el Si, como me dijo Edward.

Suspire, al recordar todos esos momentos vividos días antes. Ahora solo faltaban unos cuantos días para el gran momento. Mañana llegarían las tres marias y pocos días después los demás.

Salí de mi letargo y acompañé a mi madre afuera, donde mi novio y mi padre seguían enfrascados en la camioneta. Mis hijos se reian mientras jugaban con sus juguetes, en su particular paraíso. ¡Bendita inocencia!.

Me agache y cogi a Cesc que me balbuceó algo sin sentido y le bese su mejilla sonrosada, mientras Nessie le daba la manita a su yaya ( abuela ). Nos acercamos hasta la camioneta para ver que pasaba.

-No conseguís arreglarla?- les pregunté mientras sujetaba fuertemente a mi hijo que cada dia pesaba mas. Se dieron la vuelta y estuve a punto de carcajearme, pero decline al verlos con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues no- un malhumorado Charlie era de lo mas comico. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como mi madre se mordía fuertemente el labio- esto es una mierda!- maldijo.

.-Me da-todos nos giramos sorprendidos hacia mi hija que nos miraba sonriente, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- dijo mi novio tan desconcertado como todos nosotros.

-Creo que ha dicho´´ Me da´´ lo que en nuestro idioma quiere decir, mierda- dijo como si nada mi madre. Pero sabia bien que por dentro se moria de la risa.

-Papa por dios, ten mas amarrada esa lengua. Los niños aprenden enseguida- estaba algo molesta.

-No te preocupes hija, la próxima vez, me pondré un bozal- se giro y siguió a lo suyo intentando arreglar aquel maldito cacharro.

DIA DE LA BODA.

¿Tenia que sentirme nerviosa? No, pero lo estaba y mas que un flan. Veia como mi suegra, Rose, Alice y mi madre revoloteaban alrededor mio. ´´Bella siéntate, Bella muévete, Bella ponte esto, Bella no hables, Bella cierra los ojos, Bella sube una pierna, Bella alza los brazos, Bella…Bella y Bella!¨´ Me tenían atacada por dios.

-Ok Bells y por ultimo el velo- me dijo mi amiga, mientras tomaba el delicado velo y se acercaba hasta a mi.

-No creo que sea conveniente ponérselo- todas menos yo se voltearon a ver a mi madre perplejas. Yo miraba a través del espejo.

-¿Por qué no?- esa voz delicada y suave de Esme- ¿Qué hay de malo? Es un velo precioso Reneé.

-Oh desde luego querida- sonrió- pero es que se supone que el velo es sinónimo de casta

Tuve que aguantarme la respiración. Mi madre no podía dejar ese tema, para nada.

-Bueno Reneé- el tono de voz de mi cuñada me pareció muy raro ¡genial!- aunque todos sabemos que nuestra novia no es virgen, en si el velo es un adorno ¿verdad chicas?- alzo una ceja y sonrió

Esme y Alice asintieron divertidas.

-Aunque es cosa de Bella- se acerco hasta a mi y me miró- ¿Qué dices Bella?

-Mmm ya sabeis que no me gusta ir emperifollada y esto del velo- hice una mueca- nunca me ha gustado.

Vi como Alice hacia un ligero puchero, pero esta vez no iba a salirse con la suya.

-Entonces la novia ya esta lista- y todas empezaron a aplaudir emocionadas. Suspire.

Me mire de arriba abajo. El vestido era precioso.*1* (foto en mi perfil )

El traje tenia escote en forma de V, con manguita cero y drapeado en el busto. Según mi amiga Alice, conocedora en este tema, el estilo de mi vestido es de corte Imperio y cae al sesgo con una gran cola. Lo que le hacia ser sencillo y elegante. Como quería.

Según Rose, para este traje no hacia falta un peinado complejo, asi que según ellas, me iba muy bien un moño bajo y simple. Estaba maquillada suavemente, sin exceso, lo que me daba un aire angelical, según mi madre.

Me gire y vi a mis chicas que me sonreían. Tengo que decir, que todas iban de blanco, bueno a decir verdad, los invitados debían ir de blanco, asi quisimos Edward y yo. La boda seria en la playa de la Push y para nuestra suerte, hoy iba hacer un dia soleado, algo realmente difícil en Forks.

De repente, vi como unas piernitas pequeñas venían hacia mi. Eran mis hijos. Estuve a punto de emocionarme al verlos tan guapos, vestiditos de pajes. Nessie llevaba un vestidito blanco, de la misma tela que mi vestido con unos lazos a sus costados. Le hicieron unos sencillos bucles en su largo cabello. Parecia una princesa. Y Cesc, debo decir que era un príncipe también. Llevaba una camisa blanca de lino con un pantalón de color marfil. Su pelo revuelto ( estilo Edward) le hacia parecerse aun mas a mi futuro marido.

-Ay amiga, ahora debes emocionarte, si no se correra el maquillaje- me abrazo Alice mientras todas babeábamos por aquellos bichillos- Venga todo el mundo- solto de repente- tenemos que irnos ya a la Push.

Mis hijos empezaron a gritar y salieron corriendo detrás de Alice. Despues la siguieron Esme y Rose, quedándonos a solas mi madre y yo.

Mi madre me abrazó emocionada.

-Esto era lo que deseabas desde que lo conociste cariño- su voz denotaba emoción, y como siguiera asi, me iba a estropear el maquillaje- se que eres feliz muy feliz- me agarro de los hombros- haceros muy felices mutuamente Bella, teneis unos hijos maravillosos y hoy es la culminación de vuestro amor.

-Ay mama- tuve que respirar lentamente para que las lagrimas no aparecieran- mi amor por el empieza hoy. Todos estos años, nuestro amor ha ido aprendiendo, creciendo pero hoy- suspiré- se que hoy mama, me uno a Edward para toda mi vida y mas alla.

Instantes despúes, mi padre me agarraba del brazo mientras me miraba con orgullo. Abrió la puerta de la camioneta ( si aquella que intentaban arreglarla, al final lo hicieron) y me meti con cuidado.

Al llegar a la Push, pude vislumbrar que ya estaban todos sentados en sillas. A lo largo de la playa y hasta el altar improvisado, se alzaba una alfombra blanca que me llevaría hasta el.

Cuando lo vi, me quede pasmada. Estaba increíblemente atractivo.

*2*(foto en mi perfil) Llevaba un traje de color beige con una corbata de color lila. Su esplendoroso porte le hacia verse como un angel caído del cielo ( bueno para mi lo había sido ) Su pelo como siempre, revuelto lo que hacia verse tremendamente sexy.

Vi como mis hijos iban caminando despacito, mientras tiraban petalos de rosas rojas por la alfombra. Mi padre me dio un tiron y empezamos a andar. Entonces escuche como una suave melodía nos acompañaba mientras avanzábamos. Al llegar, paramos frente a Edward. Nuestras miradas chocaron con una fuerza magnética insuperable.

Ya no existía para mi nada mas, solo aquel hombre que tenia en frente. Charlie me soltó, justo cuando me dio un suave beso en mi mejilla y se sentó en su asiento.

La ceremonia comenzó. Mire a mi derecha y sonreí a Edward. Nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas lo que hacia que mi novio me acariciara mis dedos.

Pocos minutos después el cura del pueblo, nos declaró marido y mujer. Ya esta, ya estaba unida para siempre a el.

Me tomó de la cintura y me miró intensamente.

-Edward- susurré muy bajito, a la vez que me acercaba a el.

Pero antes de que el cura dijera nada,( lo de , puedes besar a la novia) mi marido, me tomo con sus manos, mi cara y me besó. Empezó siendo suave, delicado, tierno, pero poco a poco se fue tornando como un volcán a punto de erupcionar. Oi como sonoros aplausos y silbidos por parte de nuestra familia.

Por la noche

-Estate quieta Bella- me dijo mi marido, mientras me tapaba los ojos con una venda- si no lo haces tendré que atarte- se rió- ya esta.

Estaba ciega. ¿Cómo podía haber aceptado que hiciera eso? El no ver nada, me hacia sentirme ansiosa.

-Nos tenemos que ir esposa mia- me habló muy cerca del oído- hoy es nuestra noche de bodas.

Un escalofrió me invadió por la manera tan sensual que me lo dijo.

Nos despedimos de todos incluyendo a nuestros hijos, aunque yo me sentía realmente tonta, porque intentaba con mis brazos, abrazarlos y no podía. ¡Maldición!

Una vez que estuvimos en el coche, empezamos a avanzar. Realmente no tenia ni idea a donde nos dirigíamos, y por supuesto mi marido no quiso decirme nada.

-¿Se puede saber a donde vamos Edward?- estaba incomoda. Me había tapado los ojos y no tenia buena orientación-Acordamos que no tendríamos luna de miel, de momento- me quejé.

-Si eso acordamos, cariño- sentí como me tomó de la mano y me la acariciaba- pero no dijimos que no podíamos tener noche de bodas

-Ah- no pude decir mas. Seguramente me llevaría a un hotel de esos de lujo, como el que estuvimos aquella vez. Me sentí aun mas ansiosa si cabe.

Se rió.

-Por mucho que pienses, no creo que des con el lugar a donde vamos cielo- genial entonces.

- Anda Edward por fi- le suplique como una niña- ¿A dónde vamos?

-La curiosidad mato al gato mi amor- y se volvió a reir.

No dije nada mas en todo el camino.

Tiempo después, y sinceramente no se cuanto tiempo pasó, porque ya había perdido todas mis nociones, el coche paró. Me quede quieta, claro, no veía no podía hacer nada.

Senti que unos fuertes brazos me tomaban y me bajaban del coche.

-Ya hemos llegado cariño

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no me sueltas la maldita venda?- dije malhumorada- Mira Cullen- quise sonar amenazante- como no la sueltes, esta noche te quedas sin postre-

-Uhmm, me temo que no creo que cumplas eso, pero si te la voy a soltar- se rio.

Se puso detrás mio y poco a poco me quito la venda. Mis ojos se tuvieron que acostumbrar a la luz, hasta que vi claramente unas letras grandes enfrente nuestro.

-Amor en la red-

-No te suena nada eso cariño?- me abrazó por detrás, acercándome a el. Instantáneamente coloque mis manos sobre las suyas.

-Uhmm Amor en la red- volvi a decir- me suena y mucho.- De repente, me acordé de lo que aquello significaba- Oh dios mio Edward- emocionada apenas podía articular palabra- oh dios mio- volvi a decir lo mismo- eso es….osea digo que eso quiere decir que- tartamudeé- la pagina donde nos conocimos- solte un exclamó ante lo que había descubierto, bueno, realmente lo que había reconocido.

-Exacto cielo- me dio un beso calido en mi mejilla- esto es un lugar donde va la gente para conocerse a través del portal de internet-

-Ahhh- estaba bastante aturdida- ¿solo es para eso?

-No, aparte de eso, también hay unas habitaciones para las parejas que se han enamorado a través de la pagina.

Me volvi lentamente quedando entre sus brazos. Lo mire fijamente y vi como sus ojos verdes brillaban de emoción.

-Quieres decir- tragué saliva- que tu has reservado una habitación para que pasemos nuestra noche de bodas?- enarqué una ceja.

-Si- su voz chocó contra mis sentidos, aturdiéndome mas- es una suite, Amor en la red- sonrió satisfecho-¿vamos mi amor?

No podía decir nada mas. Le tome la mano y entramos a ese lugar.

Un botones nos dirigió hasta la ultima planta de aquel edifició y nos abrió la habitación. Cuando entre, me quedé perpleja.

La luz tenue iluminaba aquella estancia, acompañada con velas aromaticas. La cama de tamaño King-size, vestia con petalos de rosas rojas y blancas. En la gran mesa, veía unas copas y una botella de champan, junto con unos cuencos de fresas y chocolate. Todo estaba preparado para pasar una noche llena de amor.

Me asusté cuando empece a oir una canción. Gire y encontré a mi marido, sonriéndome de una manera que me hacia derretir.

-Ven- me dijo con la mano.

Avance y llegue hasta el. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y empezamos a bailar aquella canción tan romantica.( I will always love you)

-Siempre te amare- lo mire a los ojos intensamente- siempre- susurré

-I will always love you, Bella- me estremeci al escucharlo decir aquello y me abrace aun mas a el.

-Cuando te vi por primera vez, supe que eras el indicado para mi- sonreí

-Lo se. Yo me enamoré inmediatamente de ti. Y cada dia que pasa, aun lo sigo haciendo. No se que tienes, no se que me das, pero me haces sentir cosas increíblemente hermosas. Bueno- carraspeó- si se que me das- su aliento cerca de mi oído, me hico estremecer.

Me aparte un poco y lo mire.

-¿El que?

-Amor- en ese momento, ante esa intensidad de su voz y de su mirada, sentí que los nervios me apoderaban.

-Lo mismo que tu a mi y me has dado lo mas valioso que tengo aparte de tu amor

-¿El que?- repitió lo que había dicho antes

-A Cesc Anthony y a Marie Anne Renesmee- me puse de puntillas y me acerque aun mas a el. Nuestros rostros apenas se rozaban.

-Nuestro amor, nuestra vida y nuestro futuro hay que agradecérselo- pude ver como nuestros cuerpos iban avanzando lentamente hasta que choqué contra esa enorme cama.

-¿a quien?

-Amor en la red

Se inclino y me beso con pasión. Nuestros labios se fundieron en un baile sin fin, mientras que nuestras lenguas se daban paso la una a la otra. Noté como nos hundíamos en aquel mullido colchon.

Nuestros cuerpos se abrazaban y sentíamos que nuestras ropas sobraban. Al son de aquella canción, nuestro amor se desató toda la noche, demostrando que estábamos destinados a sellar nuestras vidas juntos y todo gracias a un pequeño click : AMOR EN LA RED.

**FIN**


End file.
